BLAZBLUE a change of fate
by AquaticWolfKuri
Summary: this is a story that take's place in the blazblue game "calamity trigger" but what is jin had been the one to save him and not noel, this is where a change of fate changes creates a new world and damages the continuum shift and chrono phantasma time line.
1. Chapter1 a new hand of fate

CHAPTER.1 :A new hand of fate:

by April ramos aka AquaticWolfKuri

Ragna the bloodedge continues to die over and over again, by the same girl, falling...into the pit of the cauldron...never seeing the end...untill...noel reached out.

The young girl who changed his fate, but...what if it had been his brother who jumped in every time with him? what if jin had been the one to take his hand?

The wheel of fate is now turning to a new outcome.

In the NOL branch, the start of a new fate begin's as ragna is coming to the end of his life, trapped in the blade and arms of Nu, Jin make's his struggle to chase after his brother.

"damn...I'm going to die...am I really this week?" Ragna mumbled.

"nii-san!" Jin cried as he reached his hand out, running to his brother, despite his grave wounds all over him.

"idiot...run.." ragna murmured.

just when ragna is ready to die and join nu, he could then feel a strong grip on his wrist and felt the sharp pain of the huge blade slide out of his body.

"n-no, ragna!" the girl screamed as she melted alone in the lava...

"ngh...aaaaaaaaargh!" jin cried as his grave wounds made it hard to hold up his dear older brother, but managed to hold on to him strongly.

ragna could not believe what was happening. Jin had saved him, just after trying to kill him. "Jin..!"

"n-nii-san...hahaha...she was...going to take you away again..."

his words were followed by a pained grin.

"you idiot..." ragna then pulled himself up, with the help of jin. ragna was now resting on his backside trying to regain his strength while trying to be ready for whatever the hell jin tries to pull on him.

"huff...huff...ha...hahaha...nii-san...it's just us now..." jin said as he started to lose his sanity, but collapsed to his knees then his frontside beside his brother.

"jin..." ragna stared at jin with a look of annoyance and worry, Just then.

"major!" Noel screamed. "oh no, you're badly hurt!"

"hey...you...get this idiot out of here" ragna tried to sit up. ragna has seen this girl before and never much liked her for having HER face, not as much as jin did though.

"ragna the bloodedge!? what do I do!?"

"you..." jin started to stand up with his yukianesa as a cane, blood spilled from his deep and grave wounds given to him by his battle with ragna before.

"m-major!? Please sit still!" She pleaded.

"Why do you always come in between us!?" He shouted. "Eek!" she ducked as he swiped his sword at her.

"M-major, please!"

"Jin..!" Ragna grabbed jin's wrist, even though he always avoided physical contact with him outside of battle.

"N-nii-san...aaaagh!...huff...huff...haha...ah...hahahahaha, I will kill you two nii-san!"

"Major, stop it!" And with a quick swift swipe with her gun, jin went down with a hard hit to the head.

Jin fell down like a dead man and was out like a light.

"Aaaa, w-what did I do!? M-major!?" Noel quickly started to panic. "I-i need to reach a clinic!" She hauled jin on her back and began to rush out. "H-hey, wait!" Ragna reached out.

"I need...medical help to...ugh" he collapsed

"Oh no! H-hold on!" Noel struggled, but was able to get ragna on her back as well and hurried to the clinic.

Orien town was dazzling and filled with people in the streets. In the clinic of orien town, doctor lichi was teaching student Taokaka of the kaka clan how to be a vigilante, when suddenly the clinic door bursted open.

"Oh my!" Lichi quickly rushed to the door.

"Please help! M-major kisaragi and ragna the bloodedge are badly hurt!"

"Leave it to me" lichi quickly took the two to her clinic bed's and began to tend to their wounds the best she could.

"Meow? Oh no, good guy's all hurt" tao's ears drooped from underneath her hood.

As noel sat there waiting, she had only just come to realize. "Why am I helping ragna the bloodedge!?" She stood up quickly "nyaaaaa!" The hairs on tao's tail stood up "why lacking lady starle tao like that moew!?"

"Oh, s-sorry" noel politely sat back down.

"And why does lacking lady not want to help rwagna nyo?" Her ears twitched and her tail swished about.

"L-lacking lady!?...oogh, why is everyone so mean about my size?" Her eyes full of tears.

"Don't worry! Boobylady can help lacking lady!" Tao pat noel' back with her paws.

After some time, ragna began to wake up in a slight daze. "Where?...the clinic?" Ragna slowly opened his eyes as he could hear voice from the other room "let meow see goodguy nyow!" tao hissed.

"No tao, he's resting" lichi skulleded.

"Then what about creepyguy!?"

"No"

Ragna tried getting up, but found his wounds more sirius than he thought. when ragna finally sat up, he looked over to his left and saw jin laying in bed...because of him...he didn't want to hurt him...he didn't want to miss out on his childhood...he didn't mean for any of that to happen...

"Jin..." ragna clenched his fists as he could feel a nasty knot in his stomach, knowing he failed at being an older brother. Missing out on his childhood, be the cause of his grave injuries...he hated himself.

"Damn it...!" Ragna punched the wall.

"...nii...san..." jin whispered in his sleep.

"Jin..!" ragna didn't want to be around when he woke up, but he could really leave ether.

"Nii-san...please..." jin started to plead in his sleep with a pained look on his face.

"J-jin!" ragna wanted to do something for him, but what? when they were kid's, jin would just crawl in to ragna's bed, but things aren't like what they use to be for them anymore.

as ragna clenched his teeth, being frustrated not being able to help his own little brother. Jin started to wake up with the pain of a headache to welcome him.

"Ngh...where am I..?" Jin wondered, but his gaze was suddenly locked on his brother.

"N-nii-san" jin smiled "ngh...haha...hahahahaha, I get to kill you again..!"

"Damn it jin!"

Ragna slammed his hand down on jin's bed and stared at him intently.

"Jin...just..." the angry in ragna's eyes melted into a sadness. "Just...what happened to the sweet jin who loved his nii-cahn all thse years...?" ragna asked, but almost sounded like he was pleading...crying...

"N...nii-san...nii-san i- aaaaangh!" Jin's will quickly has to battle yukianesa's once more.

"Jin! What's wrong!?"

"Yuki...anesa...this voice...like...last time...aaaaaaaaagh!"

"Jin! Hey, jin, jin! Hang on!"

Lichi barges in when she hears yelling, followed by tao and noel.

"What's going on!?"

"Major!"

"Goodguy!"

"Nii-san...ngh...stop...kill...no..." jin feels as though his head his slowly being split into two as he fights for control for his own body and thought's. "Jin, wh-" ragna's words were cut short when jin suddenly clang to the warmth of ragna's body. ragna froze and was trying to adjust his bare chest that was sheeted in bandages to the touch of his younger brother's who was a bit cold to the touch. "J-jin..."

"N-nii-san...nnn...aaaaaagh...huff...huff...!"

"Oh my" lichi knew jin's case was beyond her powers.

"C-creepyguy want's to make a litter with goodguy!?"

"T-tao, where did you get that idea!?" Lichi blushed.

"Eeeeeh!?" Noel freeked

"Would everyone shut the hell up!?" Ragna roared with a slight flustered face.

To be continued:

Please let me know what you think ^^


	2. Chapter2 two brothers apart

BLAZBLUE change of fate: chapter.2 two brother's apart

by, April ramos aka AquaticWolfKuri

As ragna was feeling powerless and not sure of what to do for his little brother, he then with brotherly instincts, wrapped his arms around jin tightly in a warm hug,

Remembering when that was all he could do for this crybaby when he thought the moon would fall.

"Jin...come on...snap out of it...!"

"Nii-san...ngh..." jin's body became limp as his mind went black and into a deep slumber.

"Jin..!"

"M-major!? Major!" Noel unsure of what to do.

"Don't worry miss, I'm sure he will be fine with some rest" lichi smiled comfortably to noel, making noel feel a little less heavy with worry.

"Doc...please look after this kid for me, I got some place to go" ragna got up putting on his shirt, his pants over his boxers and sliding on his red jacket as he picked up his big slab of metal he calls a sword.

"But you still need rest!" Lichi stated.

"Screw that doc, I need to go" ragna pushed the door open and walked out, pulling up and adjusting his jacket's collar. The door swung as noel, tao and lichi stood there after ragna left,

the watched as the door came to a halt.

"Goodguy didn't even want to play with tao" tao's ears droop.

It had been 10 hours after ragna had left and noel was able to get jin to a NOL infirmary .

Jin was resting in the bed drapped in white silk sheets with such a calm expression on his face, his bed was in a small hospital room in a NOL airship headed to a NOL branch located in kagutsuchi.

"Ngh...nii-san...?" Jin's eyes slowly adjusted to the room's lighting and quickly scanned the area.

"Where...where did nii-san go!?"

Jin through the white sheets off him and quickly stood on his feet, when he looked around, he saw his sword leaning on the wall next to his bed and his uniform folded on the other side of the bed.

"..."

Jin took the uniform and quickly dressed himself and picked up his katana as he exited the room.

It was quiet and nobody was there, not even a nurse or assistant and not to mention the door was unlocked.

Jin was not sure what was going on, but all he knew was that he needed to find ragna, so he went to the dock and as he felt the breeze of the night air, he put his right foot first on the railing and jumped off from such an incredible height landing in a dark forest.

As ragna was headed to a NOL branch, he found himself in a bit of pain from his wounds. Should I have stayed at that clinic and healed? He thought to himself.

Ragna then turned his attention to a small boy who he had felt the presence for a while.

"Hey kid, get lost"

"Oh? I had thought I was well hidden, but since I was found out...give me that azure"

The little boy with glasses stood like a gentle men with his marionette for a sister.

"Tch...nirvana? Kid, you need to get away from that thing"

"That's not her name and my nesson is not a thing!" Carl and nirvana were now in fighting position.

"Tch...!"

The puppet quickly swung her claws at ragna as carl had jumped back, but ragna had blocked it and launched forward in a hit of "Gantoretto hādesu!" (gaunlet hades) on the puppet. "Sis!"

"Deddo suspaiku!" (dead spike) Ragna swung his sword and send a beast of darkness at carl, hurling him to the ground.

"Guaaaa!"

"Shit...get lost you brat"

"Sis...now!"

Right behind ragna was the puppet who had slammed it's fist on ragna's back and then grabbing him as it then through him into a building in the ruins of the abanded city.

"Guaaah!" Ragna coughed up a small puddle of blood as he got up. "Damnnit kid..!"

Ragna clenched his teeth and ran at carl and swung his sword, throwing carl in the air, but when carl reached ragna's height "Keri age!" (back spin kick)

"Uaaaaaa!" Carl flew across and smashed into a ruined building. "Shit...!"

Ragna feeling a guilty feeling inside for hurting a kid, was struck from behind by nirvana, piercing through his body.

"What would I...cough! Do without you sis..."carl faintly smiles before collapsing in his sister's arms as nirvana jumps away to a safe place for carl to rest.

"Shit...!" Ragna clenched his wound tightly before collapsing himself,

However when ragna fell, he fell through the broken floor of the ruins of the city and into the dark and forgotten land of the kaka-clan.

"Nyaaaaa! G-goodguy, don't sneak up on meow like that"

Ragna appeared to have fallen to his and tao's secret napping spot, spoiling tao's grooming today.

"Ngh...tao..." ragna could only grunt from his condition.

"Nya! Goodguy looks pretty bad again...I nyo, tao will take goodguy to the kaka chief!"

tao quickly through ragna over her shoulder and headed to the kaka clan's chief's house with great speed.

When tao had reached the kaka chief, she was ordered to quickly bring the doctor from orean town to quickly aid ragna before he dies from bleeding out too much.

"Where am I now?" Jin quickly scanned the area for anything.

"Who are you?" Jin asked.

"I reckon I ain't in good shape if I was spotted so quickly" the cat chuckled with a smile.

"a cat...?"

"The name's jubie" the one eyed cat's tails swished.

"Jubie!? The legendary hero!?"

"Well, only folks call me by that, but I reckon I am that cat you'd be talking about"

"Well...whoever you are, if you get in my way...I'll cut you down" jin glared.

"Hold on there, now is that anyway to treat the guy who changed your diaper?" The cat spoke with such a country accent full of kindness and wisdom.

"How would you know me? Now get out of my way, beast"

"Alright, just glad you're still you after all this time" jubie stepped to the side and jin walked passed him, leaving behind a chilly breeze in the air.

"just take care of your self out there" jubie whispered.

In the mids of peace in orean town, a kaka cat was running through town with much haste.

"Boobylady! Come help tao! Goodguy is in trouble!" She banged on the door.

Lichi opened the door "who's hurt tao!?"

"Rwanga"

"Ragna the bloodedge!? Hurry, take me to him!"

"This way boobylady!" Tao ran off and lichi quickly followed tao as quick as she could.

Tao and lichi quickly made there way to the chief's hut.

Lichi quickly aids ragna who is rested on a bed by the window. As lichi was patching him up, she almost seemed possessed by something as she was biting her bottom lip.

"Don't let it get to you" a black paw taps lichi by the shoulder and quickly brought lichi back.

"Y-yes...thank you" lichi smiled.

"Yes, don't mention it" torakaka smiled.

Is goodguy going to be okay?" Tao asked with drooped ears. "Cause then there won't be anyone to feed tao"

"Yes tao, he will be just fine with some rest" lichi smiles.

"Nyay!" Her ears perk up.

Lichi left and tao left for her nap, ragna slept in his bed...dreaming about that moment in the clinic...that moment when he couldn't do a single thing for his little brother, who called for him, the little brother he missed growing up, the little brother who he had put those injuries on...why was there nothing he could do...?

Jin made his way in search of ragna, walking through town with a dull expression on his face, thinking of only finding his brother...remembering the time in the clinic, clinging to him...needing him...missing him...wanting him all to himself with no one to get in the way...these feelings made him feel so empty...lonely...


	3. Chapter3 the hunt for you and me

BLAZBLUE a change of fate: chapter 3. The hunt for you and me

by April ramos aka AquaticWolfKuri

Three days had past and tao was checking up on ragna, being so bored she was hoping he would be awake to maybe play with her a little.

"Pssst...goodguy" she whispered as she poked ragna on the arm.

"Ngh...!" Ragna slightly sterd in pain.

"Pssst!...goodguy, are you awake?" Tao asked, now taping ragna's ribs.

"Ow! Shit that hurts!" Ragna sat up and quickly realized the pain of his wounds.

"Aaaaaaaaaa! It hurt's like shit! But...I do feel a bit better, hey tao! How long have I been out?"

Ragna asked getting out of bed and putting on his red jacket.

"Mm, let's see...goodguy has been out for three days!" Tao smiled.

"Crap, well thanks for everything, catch ya later" he waved as he walked out the door.

"Wait, tao was told to keep goodguy in bed meow!"

"Look tao, I don't have time to play"

"Tao will not let goodguy go!" She leaped at him with seed.

"Guah!" He hit the ground, but his head hurt more then his body.

"Alright tao, I'll play with you" he swung his sword out, hitting tao off him and gave her some good punches.

"Nyowch! Try this!" Tao leaped around with great speed and slashing ragna with every pass.

"Shit..!" Ragna grabbed tao's tail before she could get away.

"Nyaaaaaow!"

Ragna pulled her over and "Gantoretto hadesu!" (gaunlet hades) Followed by swift punches, kicks and blade swings.

"Meeeeeeoooooowch!" Tao got up, feeling weak, but she had to make ragna rest no matter what.

Ragna Could see tao was tiered and needed to get going.

"Huff...h-hey tao! Is that a big juicy flying steak in the sky!?" Ragna pointed.

"Nyo!? Where!?" she ran off where ragna had pointed.

"Thanks again tao" ragna smiled running off.

As jin was walking, he could still feel the slight pain of his wounds, but he quickly turned his attention to a man with a creepy slender body with green hair in a suit.

"Captain hazama!?"

"Well, hey there major jin kisaragi, looks like you're not following orders to stay away from ragna the bloodedge or to stay in bed to rest up"

"Hmph, such orders mean nothing to me, now move...!" He readied his yukianesa.

"Well aren't we a bit moody" hazama glared.

"Jin! Captain!" Makoto rushed over.

"Oh, miss nanaya, could you please get your shitty ass out of here!?" His evil yellow snake eyes glare.

"Stay out of the way makot!" Jin shot ice up out of the ground, forcing hazama to backup to give them some distance, then jin quickly shot his "hishōken!" (ice flying sword) forward to let azama block or dodge as he came at him on his own ice blade with his sword ready "Musō Tosshōgeki!" (Mist Spear Piercing Crystal Strike)

"Owowowow!" Hazama blocked but got a few cuts from jin's swift swinging and felt a bit chilly.

"Oroboros!" Jin was bit and cut by hazama's snake chains.

"Gaaaaah!" Jin hit the ground, still feeling a bit weak from not healing his old wounds.

"Jin!...so much blood.." makoto rushed to jin's side.

"Shit..." jin stood up.

"Well, you sure are hard to squish, I'll give you that" hazama taunted.

"Stay close..."

"Waht!?"

"Stay close, or do you want to die!?"

Makoto quickly stuck to jin's side, and before she could even see it "oroboros!"

"Fubuki!" (blizzard) Jin swiftly and quickly countered hazama's attack.

"Well well" hazama clapped.

"H-hey, you don't look to good"

"Huff...huff..." jin fell to his knees. Blood bleeding out of him like a river...

"Hold on!" Makoto picked up jin over her back and not only dodged hazama's attack, but hazama couldn't even see them anymore "damn beast, spoiling all the fun"

When jin awoke, he was rested in an old fashioned dojo house on a japanese floor bed. He quickly scanned the area and saw his yukianesa beside him, he sat up and held his waist.

"Nh..." jin could still feel the pain of his dressed wounds.

"Your awake, that's good" makoto smiled.

"As much as I hate you, a man of justice could never leave a wounded man untreated" bang stood on the front porch with his arms crossed.

"..." jin stood up and looked out into the village, resting his hands on the wooden railing.

"Senpai, you should take it easy with those wounds" makoto pleaded.

"Well, I must be off to help my men work" bang jumped away.

As jin looked around, makoto talked to jin about the town being lively, but jin could careless...however it did remind him of the peaceful and quiet days with him and his brother,

But those memories were quickly interrupted by the sound of bang screaming as he fell into a deep deep...deep...very VERY DEEP hole, all the other ninja called out to him.

"Sigh..."jin walked away.

"W-wait" makoto followed.

"Don't follow me" jin walked away with his yukianesa in his hand.

jin walked far untill he made it to a dark forest and became lost on his way to finding ragna, he didn't know where he was anymore, so he took a moment to rest and lied down on the grass fields next to the dirt road he walked on.

"how...pretty" jin looked up at the star filled night sky, but was quickly annoyed by the view of the huge glowing moon shining in his face.

"i...i hate the moon..." jin tried to cover his view of the moon with his hand and suddenly...small tears began to well up in his eyes "nii-san...nnngh...gaaaaahh!" jin's head suddenly began to feel like it was splitting open.

"g-get out of my head! Ghaaaaaaaaahhh! huff...pant..pant...w-what?"

jin's attention was suddenly turned to the sudden smell of roses as rachel had apeared before him with rose petals flying.

"my my, the hero looks like a mess"

"..you...what do you want...?" jin didn't seem to angry or annoyed...but...didn't really seem to care or something...like somewhere inside...he didn't care anymore.

"well, i couldn't help but take pity on such a sad and lost little child"

"is that all...?"

"heavens no, i wanted to know if you were still wanting to see ragna"

"nii-an?" he sat up.

"yes, i can take you to him, but first"

rachel and jin were shrouded in the black void, sending them to rachel's garden.

rachel landed safely on her chair and jin fell to the floor, getting up in pain.

"now then, shall we begin?"

ragna had walked for hours, making his way to the NOL branch, he was stopped when he was suddenly attacked by an android that looked just like nu "nu!?" Ragna dodged as she attacked the blades in the air.

"Commencing attack" lamda continued to attack swiftly, blades coming from everywhere.

Ragna blocked as many as possible and striked back when the opening showed itself.

"Nu!" Ragna then cut down lamda who seemed to have stopped attacking.

"Malfunction...canceling attack mode..." she spoke as she lied there.

"What the hell is going on!?..."

"Lamda! Tagger, bring her back!"

"Understood" the red devil jumped down and pushed ragna to a building wall and picked up lamda and swung away with a grappling hook that was built into his arm...without any questions on when it was build...poor tagger...

"W-what the hell...?" Ragna got up without a clue in the world of what just happend.

If only ragna knew he was used to not only test lamda, but was about to get into some deep trouble.

ragna continued to move forward, he began to think to himself of all the shit he had been through...everyone looking down on him...leaving him...losing everyone that he cared for was taken from him...

he soon started to feel so angry...so lonely...just as ragna was ready to smash the wall in the NOL branch, the stench of rose's caught his attention.

ragna looked behind him and saw rachel come out of a black void as rose petals blew through the wind and rachel gently landed on the ground.

"you poor sad thing ragna, i do hope you are able to calm yourself"

"tch...shut up rabbit!"

"such harsh words from such a big shot himself, at any rate" she sipped the cup of tee in her hand that she gently set down the head of the weird red bat...thing...

"ragna, you must not kill terumi" she was now sirus.

"what!?"

"do not make me repeat myself and you will do well to heed my warning, oh and, your biggest fan is here to see you"

rachel vanished into the black void and a wounded jin had suddenly fell out of the void.

"Jin!?"

Jin had fallen out of rachel's portal, and looked to be in bad shape. "Nii-san!"

Jin's eyes glimmered with joy as he stood ready for a battle.

"Shit, I don't have time for you, asshole!"

"Come nii-san, let's fight to the death!" He grinned.

"Shit...guess I have no choice but to play with you" ragna pulled his sword out and ran at jin, ready to cut him down, jin was about to lash his sword out when

"Yukianesa, why won't you unsheath!?"

"Jin!" Ragna cut jin down. "Jin, stop screwing around!"

"Ngh..." jin stood up and dodged ragna as much as he could, but he knew he was losing when ragna was able to cut him with his blade, unable to block with his blade and only with his sheath.

"Why!? Why!?"

"Haaaaaaaa!" Ragna swung his sword.

As jin was prying his sword to unsheath, he only started to feel a huge pain in his head, the pain of his wounds and whatever that was that was putting such pain in his head.

"Ngh!...huff...huff..."

"Jin, stop screwing around already!"

Ragna already hated fighting his brother, but now he feels like jin is the victim in this battle, ragna wasn't quite sure what was going on, but he didn't want to hurt jin if he's not going to fight back.

"I think we're done here" ragna twirled his sword and put it away. Ragna then started to walk away.

"No!...d-don't leave, nii-san! Cough cough!..."

Jin spat out blood and tried to crawl toward ragna, reaching out to him...his vision becoming a blur...

"Tch..." ragna's chest clenched as he looked at his young brother on the floor.

When he looked at jin who was reaching for him...bleeding...crawling and calling to him...his chest ached and he realized that he hurt his brother again...his own little brother.

"Nii...san...ragna..." jin lost his strength and fell from the lack of energy...

"J-jin!" Ragna rushed to jin's side and kneeled by his side.

Ragna held jin's head and and upper back. "Hey, jin!" Ragna could no longer stop himself, he left jin behind wounded last battle...but...ragna couldn't leave jin like that anymore.

"Jin...hang on!...!" Ragna then felt something...

"Yukianesa...or whoever you are...you better leave my brother alone! If you touch a hair on my little brother's head, I'll kick your ass!"

Ragna could feel the presence of the yukianesa and terumi, ragna hated not being able to help his brother, but he had to fight terumi and save noel...but he didn't want to leave jin when he needed him.

"Nii-san..." jin started to wake up and reached for ragna, but ragna grabbed jin's hand.

"Jin...I spent so much time taking care of saya...but you needed me to..."

"Nii-san...I..." jin held on to ragna and sat up and breathed in ragna's ear, sending a shiver down ragna's spine and made his face red and very warm, ragna's body started to tensen.

"J-jin, the hell are you doing!?" Ragna pushed jin down.

"Nii-san, let's spent some quality time together~" jin might be wounded but his eyes sparkled and his cheeks turned a red and very warm as he looked at ragna.

"Tch, I don't have time for this jin!"

Suddenly the building shook and ragna remembered that rachel told him about noel and ragna needed to hurry and stop terumi before it was too late.

"Jin, I need to go!"

"Wait, nii-san!" Jin grabbed ragna just as he was going to stand up, jin pulled ragna down and ragna was now hovering over jin on all fours as jin was lied down on his back with a look of in need of pleasure.

"J-jin!" Ragna blushed with a glare in his face.

"Nii-san, forget her and stay with me~" jin wrapped his arms around ragna's upper back and placed a hand on ragna's cheek gently as ragna glared with a slight growl.

"Jin, knock it off! I need to go!"

Just as ragna was going to get up, jin pulled in and kissed ragna very gently on the lips, jin's soft lips gently pressed on ragan's lips that were growling a moment ago

"What the hell!?" Ragna's cheeks were red, but he was more pissed off than anything, ragna pushed jin away and wiped his lips on his jacket sleeve.

"But, nii-san!" Jin reached out.

"Forget it, I need to get going!" Rana glared, getting up and walked away.

"Nii-san..." jin stood up and quickly noticed that there was someone there.


	4. Chapter4 my cold heart in your warm arm

BLAZBLUE a change of fate chapter.4. :my cold heart in your warm arms

by. April ramos aka AquaticWolfKuri

As jin stood to face who had approached him, his eyes widened to whom he saw.

"...t-tsubaki!?"

"Jinny-sama..." her hair as red as a rose and eyes as deep blue as the ocean...jin's childhood friend, whom he had replaced saya with, whom he stayed by when he missed his dear brother...

But the tsubaki that stood before him was in tears, gripping the izayayoi.

"Tsubaki..." jin could almost feel her pain.

"Jin...is it true? Are you really disobeying orders?"

"...it has nothing to do with you tsubaki.." jin said coldly.

"Noel...took you away from me...you're running away...you..."

"Tsubaki...I..."

"And you jin...do you love ragna the bloodedge? I know you do, so don't hide it"

"T-tsubaki..!"

"I saw you kiss him! I always wanted to be the most closest to you...but now...there's no room.." tsubaki held her head as tears ran down her cheeks, darkness was starting to flow out of her.

"I will kill you, for the interpritore!" Tsubaki pointed her sword at jin.

"Tsubaki, stop!"

Jin dodged her attack and took hold of yukianesa, jin could feel its will...but jin was now able to fight it for control as he wished to stop tsubaki at this moment.

"Yukianesa!" Jin called, as ice grew everywhere as soon as jin unsheathed it.

Ragna ran as fast as he could and stood atop of the building roof as he glares at the green haired man that grinned in front of him, clapping smugly.

"Good job rags, never thought you would make it with that brother loving major of mine" every word that came out of his mouth pissed ragna off.

"Shut up! Now tell me, where's noel!?"

"Oh,she's in that cocoon over there"

"Noel!? In that!?" Ragna growled at him as he looked at the cocoon.

"Tsubaki, stop!" Jin dodge her attack and countered with a quick hishoken.

"Aaaa!" She hit the floor with an ice patch on her back, each wound feeling as cold as ice as it stung.

Her body shivered from the patches of frozen wounds on her body.

"Huff...huff..." jin covered in wound and stood before her.

"Jin...jinny-sama!" She screamed and tears ran down her face, as a black shadowy figure appeared behind her, and vanished with her.

"Tsubaki!" He reached out...but she was already gone...

"She's gone kid...she's losing her self to the izayayoi, like you and that yukianesa." The cat approached covered in wounds himself.

"You again..."

"But...unlike her, you can come find me later if you really want to beat that thing in your head"

"I see..."

"One more thing before I go...take care of ragna for me" he then walked off...but his words sounded as though he couldn't watch ragna for himself...like he was going away...

"Protect...nii-san...?"

"You bastard!" Ragna punched terumi before being knocked down by oroboros.

"Guaaah...gaaaa!" He screamed as hazama stepped on his ribs.

"My gosh rags, you don't look to good" he taunted.

"Shut up...!" He growled.

"Oh? I think my little butterfly of hatred is waking up, kehahahahahahahahahah!"

The big cocoon wings started to open, and when it did, a noel full of hate with azure eyes came down, but she was not like nu, but better than nu.

"Noel!" Ragna called to her.

"That's not her name, now be a good girl and do your stuff"

"Understood" noel took off over to the lower level of the NOL branch.

"No, noel! Gah!" Ragna was then stricken by terumi's blades.

"Stop calling her by that dolls name! So just die and kick the budget already rags!"

"S-shut up...huff...huff" ragna stood up.

"Then try this!"

"Lamda no!"

"..!"

Just then, lamda...no...nu, jumped in the way of terumi's attack and her mask shattered as blood spilled everywhere, she fell in ragna's arms as he had caught her.

"Nu..."

"Nu was so lonely...so scared and cold...but when nu would think of ragna...nu didn't feel so lonely..." as she gave her last breath...she faded into a gold light that went into ragna's body.

"Nu...terumi, you're dead!"

"Noel!" Jin followed as he came to a halt when he saw the masked hakumen stood before him.

"Ah, jin kisaragi, you're here as well"

"..." jin looked at him.

"You will all die by my hate for the world!" Her small floating cannon shot beans as she swung her own bladed legs and beams at jin and hakumen.

"You were always a bitch!" Jin tried to hit her as much as possible, but it felt like him and hakumen hit her, she never fell and never lost the strength to attack.

"Die."

"Gugh!" Jin hit the floor after getting shot through the waist.

"Haaaa!" Hakumen swung his long katana and cut her shoulder, but she stabbed him with her blade. She was the sword that was said to slay gods, she was not going down easy.

"Damn you..!" Jin stood up and cam at her.

"Haaaaaaaaa! Heruzu fangu!" Terumi hit the ground, as ragna stood before him, covered in blood.

"Heh, where did that power come from?" Terumi got up.

"But, I bet that vampire bitch is done for by now!" He chuckled.

"You bastard!" Ragna cut him down.

"Shit...finish me off now then, raggy boy...cough, cough..!"

"Tch..." ragna clenched his fists.

"You're not worth it...and beside, I need to find rachel and stop noel" ragna ran off, leaving terumi, he regretted not killing him, but he remembered what rachel had told him about not being able to kill him.

"Damn you...ragna..."

"Rachel!" Rachel looked up as she heard those words, and was pulled out of the darkness of the spell by ragna's strong and firm hand that gripped her small tiny wrist.

"Rag...na...?" Rachel was then pulled out and set in front of her hero.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Ahem! I-i am fine as always you brute" she dusts herself.

"Well..anyway, is there a way to save noel?"

"No...but there's something you should know" her face was sirius.

"W-what?" Ragna asked.

"There has been...a change of fate..."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...things that should have happened, didn't...things that should have happened long ago happened in the future...something...one event has changed the course of this world in a big way...and it may or may not be so good to let it continue..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ragna...it should have been noel that day...not your brother...and now thing seem out of control."

"What!?"

"You, every choice we make, makes another world of that choice's outcome, which is where hakumen comes from...but...this is all wrong...that one event should have never happened..."

"...what are you talking about!?" ragna is trying to understand something he's never even heard of.

"Ragna, in order to stop this, you must kill j-" the rumbling of the tower cuts rachel off short.

"Shit, I need to go!" Ragna takes off...rachel watches as ragna leaves.

"Ragna...you must kill jin..." she whispers.

"Fubuki!" Jin shouted as he cut mu down.

Mu then get's up and beams from her floating cannon's shoot him from behind.

"Guuuaaaaah!"

"Damn..."hakmen was kneeled down as he bled from his deep wounds.

"Shit...damn you!" Jin came at her, but was shot back.

"Gaaaa!" Jin flew back.

"Jin!" Jin was then caught by ragna's warm arms.

"N...nii-san...you came..."jin lightly smiled.

"Demon, you're here."

"Heh, sorry I took so long" he smirked.

"Nii-san..."

"I'm sorry jin...I should have been here sooner..."ragna lowered his head.

"That's alright nii-san..."

Just then, ragna pulled away as he felt that TOUCH again, the lips of his little brothers on his.

"Damnnit jin!" Ragna roared as his cheeks became red. He wiped away any germs on his lips with his jacket sleeve and backed away from jin.

"H-hey, masked freak, watch this idiot for me!" He walked to mu, ready for battle.

"...did I...did I just see myself...and my br-...demon...k...k...k...no...can't be..." hakumen stood there in thought, but no one could see his face, so they couldn't see the disturbed face that hakumen had made.

"Noel! Snap out of it!"

"I am not noel!" She attacked ragna.

"Guaaaah!" Ragna hit the ground, but quickly got up and cut mu so hard, she fell to the ground and started to bleed.

"You must...die..."

Ragna swung his sword, mu shot beams, ragna was stronger than before, he was faster.

"Deddo supaiku!" Ragna hit mu and jumped at her with his arm out. "Noel, wake up!"

"Nii-san!" Jin screamed as he saw ragna get shot in the chest.

"Damn..." ragna grabbed noel's headgear.

"Noel, wake up you baka!" His left arm glew and her headgear then shattered and his arm went with it, but no blood spilled, only a gold glow slowly faded.

Noel returned to her former self and cried as she saw what ragna had done for her, ragna rested in her lap...weak and hurt, it felt good for him to just rest...

"Ragna...why did you...your arm...just for me...you baka...baka baka bakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabaka!" Noel cried.

"Nii-san...you...get away from him!" Jin glared at noel.

"Gasp...m-major!"

"Jin...stop it already, would you?..." ragna to weak to move.

"Nii-san..." jin glared and could feel his chest being ripped out at the sight of them.

"...nii-san...why...?" jin's face full of pain.

"Jin...stop being a crybaby..."

"Why indeed" that voice, ragna and jin's eyes widen as they looked at the floating figure that was in front of them.

Her red emotionless eyes stared at them.

"Saya!?" Jin and ragna said at the same exact time.

Behind saya were, relius, hazama, lichi and tsubaki.

"Tsubaki!" Jin's eyes widen...and almost felt pain as he saw her once ocean eyes now a blood red.

"You.." hakumen stood.

"I do hope you don't bore me when I begin my plan my dear brothers" saya says emotionlessly.

"We must be on our way" relius bows.

"Tootles rags, jinny-boy and hakumen" hazama laughs as they all disappear.

"Damnnit...saya...there's no mistaking it if hazama's working for her..." ragna glares.

"Saya's the interpitore..." jin looks at ragna...

"Damn..." ragna stands up.

"W-wait, let me help you...after all, you saved me" noel smiled.

"Thanks but no thanks, I can handle myself" ragna smiles and pats her on the head.

Noel's eyes widen with slight tears as she could recall a memory of a boy doing the same thing.

"Stop it!" Jin points his sword at noel.

"Jin, what the hell!?"

As the three of them stand in a mess, hakumen takes this time to sneak away without notice.

"Shit..!" Ragna feels the burning feeling of his wounds and falls on one knee.

"Ragna!" Noel tries to help him up.

"Get away from him!" Jin swipes his blade at her.

"Aaa" noel dodges the attack. "Major, please stop this!" She pleaded.

"Jin, knock it off!" Ragna punched jin the the gut and jin fell over as he spat out blood...ragna clenched his teeth and fists as he saw jin's blood on his fist...

"Jin..." ragna looked at him sadly "snap out of it!" He roared.

"Nii-san...why...why was it always her over me!?" Jin shot ice at ragna and froze ragna's hole body but his head.

Ragna's eyes widen to jin's words.

"Major, sto-" noel was stopped by rachel who took her into her portal.

"We must leave them be...and hopefully he will follow my orders and kill mr hero"

"What!?" Noel's eyes widen.

"It was always her nii-san, that's why she must die!" Jin almost look crazy to other's...but to ragna...jin was on the verge of tears...and it was his fault his little brother felt this way.

"Jin...stop it..."

"But once I kill you, no one can take you away from me! Hahaha!"

" I said stop it jin!" Ragna broke free of the ice and held jin tightly. Jin's eyes widen.

"Jin...I'm sorry...I shouldn't be the one mad for what you did...i should be sorry for what I did..."

Ragna's tight grip almost hurt jin in a warm and comforting way.

"Nii-san..." jin's eyes for the first time in a long time began to cry.

"Jin..." ragna could tell jin was crying and pet his head gently.

"Nii-san...ra...RAGNA!" Jin cried loudly and held onto ragna.

"Tch...crybaby..." ragna smiled as he looked up and closed his eyes gently...

Ranga felt the pain of his wounds fading...the cold but warm body of jin...he almost felt...peaceful...and sleepy...but ragna's eyes quickly widen when he feels his brother's lips on his once again, but this time, there lips were locked, ragna quickly pulled away when he suddenly was pulled down on all fours.

"Nii-san~" jin's cheeks a pink color and his eyes sparkling.

"J-jin you bastard!" Ragna glared.

Rachel who sat in her garden watching, choked on her tee and noel blushed, trying not to look.

"O-oh my gosh!"

"Rachel quickly glared at what was going on.

"P-princess" gi coward.

"Nii-san, I saved my self for you, so let's have some fun~"

"W-w-w-whaaaaaat!?" Ragna screamed like a girl as his face was a bright red, finding out his little brother had saved himself just for him.

"The hell I am jin!" Ragna got up and ran away from jin.

"N-nii-san wait, we can do it your way!" Jin chased him with his sword.


	5. Chapter5 a change of fate brought chaos

BLAZBLUE a change of fate chapter.5. : a change of fate brought chaos

by AquaticWolfKuri aka april ramos

It was later that kokonoe had told ragna what was up and used lamda's remains to give him a new arm.

As ragna was ready to set out to go kill saya, rachel leaped off his head and gently landed in the air.

"Damnnit rabbit!" Ragna growled.

"Hush now, I should be the one angry"

"What!? Why?" Ragna asked annoyed.

"Because that younger brother of yours is still alive"

"What?"

"I presume you didn't hear me last time, but you are to fix the mess he has made"

"I don't have time to babysit that crybaby" he walked away.

"Oh but, I saved my self just for you nii-san" she taunted, reminding him of jin's words.

"W-what!? Shut the hell up!" He roared with a red rose face.

"Oh my, anyway...because of when your brother saved you that time ago...like I said, things are becoming a mess...the only way to reset time to what it should be is for YOU to kill him"

"What!?" His eyes widen.

"Funny how you must kill him and not him killing you" she giggled and then disappeared.

"The hell!? I can't...I mean..." ragna looked down.

Jin looked up at the sky and knew what he had to do to save tsubaki.

"I think I can help kid" jubie smiled.

"How?"

"Well, to start, I can help you fight that voice in your head"

"Then please...help me"

"Anything for an old friend." he smiled with his two tails swishing about.

Time had past as ragna traveled to kagutsuchi...with a forced companion from the kaka clan member, but ragna didn't mind tao to much, but his wallet did.

When ragna had made his way, he could feel something was not right...like what rachel said was true...when he was walking with tao, he suddenly saw himself with a girl who reminded him of the nun from the church, but it was only for a few seconds like he had flipped the channel on a static tv.

"W-what the hell...?" Ragna held his head from the slight pain.

"What's wrong good-guy?" Tao asked as they walked through the streets.

"I-it's nothing tao...forget it"

"Okay, but let tao know when you want to take a break and eat" she smiled.

"Yeah..."

As ragna and tao walked around, ragna's head slowly became more and more in pain as he started to see pieces and bits of sense that never happened that were from the other fated realms of calamity, continuum shift and chrono phantasma...parts of them that never happened in this world, like this world really was corrupted...and those things never happened...it made ragna start to believe he needed to kill jin before something happens.

It had been a few days since kagura and kokonoe finally got everyone together for the plan, but...some what of a fight started when two brother's came face to face.

Jin and ragna's heads were smashed together as they glared at one another...but...there was someone missing when this was happening...they young girl named celica.

Ragna knew about her very little from strange visions and knew she was supposed to be here..but...some how she never did from jin changing things...

"Come nii-san, let's kill each other!"

"We'll see who dies first asshole!" Ragna growled.

"Guy's calm down and to be honest, I don't know if you guy's should be killing each other or kissing eah other right now, but hey, that's just me thinking" kagura stated.

"W-what!?" Ragna blushed, remembering when jin had kissed him.

"That's right nii-san, we d-" jin's mouth was quickly closed by ragna's hand.

"Shut up, jin!"

"Uh..." kagura looked at the two brother's and wanted to ask...but would rather not know.

"Geeze..."kokonoe walked away.

"Mm-mmh" jin muffled.

"S-stop trying to talk, it feels weird..!"

Ragna pulled his hand away from jin and wiped any of jin's germs on his jacket.

Kagura and kokonoe finally explained the plan.

"Hang on tsubaki!" Makoto smiled as she left for bed.

"W-wait for me makoto!" Noel followed.

"Night" ragna left getting ready to fight for tomorrow.

"Nii-san wait..." jin grabbed ragna's jacket sleeve.

"What now!?" Ragna said, sounding annoyed.

"Let's...sleep in the same bed" he blushed.

"...no way" ragna pulled his arm away and left.

"..." jin looked down.

"Would you do it if I were saya...?"

Ragna stopped in his tracks.

"Jin...say never got to kiss me the way you have" he walked away.

Jin looked at him blushing with slightly widen eyes.

Ragna was on his bed with a bleeding fist from hitting the wall, the lights were out, and he had his teeth and fists clenched as he was so angry...angry about jin.

"Why...why do I have to kill my whole family!? I kill saya to stop all this evil shit...and...I need to kill jin just to set thing back to what it should be!? Shit!"

It was the next day...ragna had already left with kagura. makoto, noel and jin had already got ready for the battle against tsubaki.

But...ragna had a really bad feeling of what was about to happen...

As jin was leaving, ragna grabbed jin's should.

"Jin...just be careful"

"...I will, unlike saya, I was never week" he walked away as he blamed saya for what happened to his friend...taking ragna away...and ruining everything...

"Gaaah..!" Ragna held his head when he suddenly saw a glimpse of a women named bullet fighting a long blue haired man, right as he saw the women walk into the arena.

"Shit..."

"What a lovely lady" kagura looked.

Just when the plan was going well, tsubaki some how ran into jin, noel and makoto.

"What are you doing here!?"

"Oh no, this wasn't part of the plan!" Noel panicked.

"Oh no" makoto stood ready for anything.

"How did she run into us!?" Jin glared.

"Shit..!" Kokonoe noticed what had happened and she quickly deployed a enterspace field to trap them in and the arena as well to keep hazama away.

"What's going on kokonoe!?" Kagura asked.

"I don't know, somehow tsubaki found jin and the others!"

"Jin...!" Ragna clenched teeth.

Noel, makoto and jin kept to the plan on how to get tsubaki back, but jin saw his own quick glimpse of something from the other worlds, it was of jin saving tsubaki, but he didn't understand what he had seen.

When it finally came down to jin to face tsubaki, he remembered what she told him,

About having no room for her next to him.

"Tsubaki..."

"Jinny-sama...jin, you will die!" She was wounded from makoto, but she swung her sword fiercely at jin, as she was crying from deep within her heart, but Jin saw her tears.

"Tsubaki please, you will always have a place in my heart!" Jin blocked her attack.

"No...I don't...because I loved you, but you love ragna!" She screamed as tears ran down her face.

As kagura and ragna were on there way to escape before the field lifted,

Ragna stopped and headed for jin when he saw a glimpse of tsubaki killing jin.

"Tsubaki stop!" Noel, makoto and jin shouted as tsubaki was about to stab jin.

Just when jin thought he was going to get hit, a figure had taken the hit for him.

"N-nii-san...!?"

"Gaa...jin...you're safe" he kneeled from the wound, cough up blood as more blood spilled from his grave wounds.

jin's face became pale white and his face was full of some maynt hings of all these years of trying to kill ragna, finally seeing ragna about to die after saving him...he was about to lose his dear ragna...his one and only, ragna.

"You...you're in the way again, just die!" tsubaki screamed

"Nii-san!"

"Shit..."

The blade stabbed right through and noel, makoto both screamed and cried. Jin's eyes widen full of tears as he watch the body fall, his blade coaded with tsubaki's blood...

"Jin..." ragna's started.

"She...she wanted to take you away...tsubaki...I..." jin shook. he looked as though he was going to go mad.

"Tsubaki...tsubaki!" Noel and makoto screamed in tears, as they ran to her side.

"Jin...I...I'm sorry..." was all ragna could say...

"Nii-san...what have I done..?" He cried falling to his knees shaking, quivering.

Ragna held him close...he wanted to blame himself...but it was to late...

"Jin...would you do anything to save her...?" Ragna whispered.

"Yes...I...I would..."

"Okay..." ragna kissed jin deeply and said "I'm sorry"

Ragna's sword stabbed jin, as blood spilled, everything became white.

"No, don't give up!" Noel screamed and grabbed ragna's hand.

And so ends a change of fate, calamity trigger comes to an end, continuum shift continues to chono phantasma, just as it should be...

When you decide on something, change something, a whole new world begins.

END.


	6. Chapter6 acof is how i got close to you

BLAZBLUE into sion's chronos CHAPTER.1 a change of fate is how I got close to you

By April ramos aka AquaticWolfKuri

Al blazblue character's belong to Arc system works ©

After a change of fate was made, ragna sacrificed jin's life in order to reset the order of blazblue, to set calamity trigger, continuum shift and chrono phantasma.

After ragna had stabbed jin, ragna and jin both awoke in a empty white room.

Ragna stood up and looked around and saw a woman's shadow standing before him.

"Welcome, ragna the bloodedge" her voice echoed.

"What the hell...where am I and who the hell are you!?" Ragna asked.

"I am the watcher, I watch all worlds from here, I watched you and everyone ells"

"What!?"

"I am what humanity would call a god, but I am no god, I only watch"

"I don't understand! What the hell is going on!?"

"After I watched what you did to restore the world the way it should, I saved your memories and placed it in an exact replica of your former body"

"What? i don't understand" Ragna had no idea what was going on.

"I found you to be...amusing and your brother to"

"Wait, jin!? Where's jin!?" Ragna looked around as saw jin down on the ground passed out, when ragna looked at him, he quickly realized that all the worlds of blazblue were being shown like a tv show on the floors of the room.

"What the hell is this!?"

"I told you, I am a watcher. now then...do you wish to live again?"

Ragna runs to jin and holds him up "hey, jin! Wake! an what do you mean!?"

"He will not awake until you wish to live again"

"What!?"

"Or you could stay here forever dead"

"...what will happen if I choose to live?"

"You will be placed in your correct time where you can start over"

"What does that mean?

"You will simply start slightly off, back where you died in your own world"

"What about jin killing that tsubaki girl!?"

"That is up to him, not you"

"...sigh..."

"You get one request from me, he will have one too, but he does not need to be awake for me to know"

"Alright then...I want to live, as for my request...I want jin to be free of whatever the hell is in his head"

"As you wish, ragna the bloodedge"

She clapped her hands and ragna woke up on the floor of the halls and could faintly hear kagura calling him.

Shaking him, calling to him and before ragna knew it, kagura tossed him on his back.

Ragna could barely hear, nonetheless see anything either.

"What the hell...?" Ragna mumbled.

"You awake yet? You passed out suddenly when we ran for it!" Kagura explained.

"What's happening?"

"We're leaving this place before hazama shows up and we just heard from saya"

"What!?" Ragna lifted himself, but ended up making kagura trip.

"Hey, watch it! Remember who's back your on!"

"Sorry...where's jin!?" he got up.

"Fighting, er..saving tsubaki" get's up also

"Okay...that's good"

"Tsubaki, I know how you feel, I had the one I love taken from me!"

Jin blocked tsubaki's attack.

"i...I loved you jinny-sama, but you love ragna the bloodedge!" Tears ran down her face as she swung her sword full of hate and sadness at jin.

"Tsubaki!"

"...!"

Tsubaki missed as jin believed she would never hurt him and his will caused her to miss.

Jin held her in a warm hug, causing her to drop her sword, and hugs him back, letting her tears flow as she sobbed in jin's arms.

"Jinny-sama!" She cried and cried.

"You will always have a place by my side tsubaki" he pet her head.

"I'm so sorry jinny-sama...I tried to hurt you and noel...makoto, I'm so sorry"

"Tsubaki!" noel and makot both cried.

Noel, makoto and tsubaki shared a group hug like sisters, all in tears with smiles.

Jin watched as he remembered when his brother would come back with the pale of water and he would always greet him home with a hug and a smile, and ragna would always pet his head softly.

"Nii-san..."

Without a sound, jin had left the three girl's to leave on their own as he went his way.

To escape...to find ragna, to kill saya.

It was when everyone makes it to the tall tower that stood in kagutsuchi.

Kagura, noel, jin, ragna, saya and rachel all stand for a final battle as jubie, hakumen, valkenhyne and platinum fight terumi/hazama.

Bang, makoto and tsubaki fight carl, lichi and relius.

As everyone at the tower stands ready, ragna who remembers everything about the change of fate, notices that rachel does not seem to know anything and neither did jin.

"You will all die" saya commands tsukuyomi unit to attack.

"All four of you, fight it off, I will handle saya" rachel orders.

"Alright, let's go" just as kagura was ready to fight, he was caught in saya's trap.

"Rngh, I can't move!" He struggled.

"i Only wish for my family fight me" saya said.

"Damn..!" Ragna growled.

"You will die!" Jin readied his sword.

"F-family!?" noel lokked at jin, then ragna and then at say.

"Come nii-san, come to me" saya reached her arms out.

"Saya...go to hell!" Ragna readied his sword.

"You bitch, stay away from nii-san!" Jin shot his three way ice blades at her.

"Foolish"

The huge beast attacked them, noel, jin and ragna dodged it, but just the air around it hurt.

Ragna could feel the azure grimoire reacting to it.

"...!" Rachel was suddenly hit out of the sky and hit the ground.

"Rachel!" Ragna then looked at saya and glared.

"Why don't you fight me nii-san?" Saya asked.

"That's enough!" Jin attacked her, but she countered with a green beam from the ground and hit him with the same type of blade that nu and mu used.

"Gaaah!" Jin hit the ground, but tries to stand up.

"Major!" Noel transformed into her new found power as mu and attacked saya, but was hit by a cluster of beams that came from an outer vortex.

"Noel!"

"aaaaaa!" She fell. "She's...so strong..."

"Damn...her..." jin stood up.

"H-hishogeki!" Ice attacked saya.

"You are powerless!"

"Jin!"

Saya used a huge dark hand made of energy and squeezed jin's body, crushing him.

"Damn you...!"

"Silence"

"Guaaaaaaahh!" He coughed blood from the tighter squeeze.

"Jin! Raaaaah!" Ragna attacked saya, but she reappeared behind him and cut his back.

"Nii-san, come with me" she asked.

"Never..!" He clenched both his fists and teeth.

"Then I will have to remove this nuisance from the picture to have you" she said coldly.

The huge hand was crushing jin more and more, with greater speed.

"Gaaaaaaaaa! Cough gaaaaa-haaaaaa...cough...n-nii-san...ngh...gaaaaah!"

"Jin!...stop it...stop it!"

"..." saya tosses jin down as though he was a rag doll, dull, useless and no good.

"Gah...!" Jin could barely breath, nor move.

"Jin...!"

"Forget him, you hated everything didn't you? So come and destroy it with me"

She held her arms out.

Its true...ragna hated everything and everybody...but...he saw many great things in life, he met good people, he met tao, kagura, lichi, noel and his brother, they weren't always good times,But he didn't quite feel so hateful anymore.

"And don't forget nii-san, this world could never love you for being the black beast, having the azure grimoire"

"...!" Ragna's eyes widen slightly.

"Y...you're right...people will always fear me..."

"See, so come with me" she started to close the gap in between them with open arms.

Ragna stood emotionlessly...

"Nii...san...don't leave me...not for her...not again...I need you..." jin reached out with one arm, shaking in pain as he layed on the ground, crushed bones, blood running down his mouth as he layed in a puddle of his own blood.

"Jin...!" Ragna came back to reality.

"I like you ragna" noel stood up with a smile.

"I like you to man, your a real cool guy" kagura still strapped.

"Jin, noel...kagura...saya, I'm sorry,but...you're done!" Ragna shouts as he swung his sword.

"Nii-san...why?" Were her last words before he head hit the floor.

Ragna shut his eyes tight for a moment and then quickly ran to jin's side.

"Jin!"

"Nii-san...I'm sorry...it's my fault...saya gave me yukianesa...and terumi...and my body...cut your arm off..."

"It's alright, that was ten years ago" ragna smiled and held jin carefully.

"Nii-san...is she really dead?" Jin asked.

"Yeah...she's gone..."

"Good..now..hehe...you're all mine...heh..nii-san..."

"Jin, let's get you medical help fast."

kagura was freed after saya's death and helped rachel and noel up as they, ragna and jin made it to the NOL clinic.

As jin and noel were in the hospital bed, ragna looked around for rachel. tsubaki stayed by jin, makoto and kagura stayed by noel and kokonoe went back to her lab.

Everyone who had fought terumi...didn't make it back alive...however, valkenhyne did...but hakumen didn't die, he was just sent back to his original time era.

"Hey, rabbit!" Ragna called, he walked in the forest.

"Ragna...you idiot..." rachel stood.

"Rachel"

"Do you really think I would die?" she fell over, valkenhyne had caught her.

"Hey, you alright? for a smartass rabbit, it was dumb of you not to take help from the NOL medic's" ragna walked away.

"Why you..."

"Ga-a-a-a-a!" Ragna was shocked by lightning and with that, rachel went home with valkenhyne.

"Geeze..."

"Glad to see you're doing well, ragna the bloodedge" the voice echoed.

"You! Your tha watcher, right!?"

"Yes, it is me, but you may call me, sion chronos." She said.

"Sion...alright sion, what do you want!?"

"Just checking on you..."

Ragna could feel her presence fade away...ragna was annoyed, but was ready for a rest...but...where?

He had no home, no place to stay.

So...ragna went to the only place he felt most happy at, the kaka village.

Jin awoke after a week, it was dark out and tsubaki was asleep by his bed.

Jin smiled slightly at her before getting up.

He got dressed and left...left without saying a thing, but before he left the NOL branch, kagura pat his shoulder and smiled at him, jin knew he had something to say.

"What...?" Jin was annoyed.

"Relax, just wanted to say how lucky you are to have tsubaki"

"Is that it?" He walked away.

"Hey wait, ragna left a message for you"

"Nii-san?"

"yeah, He said, I know you will always come looking for me, so when you do, you can find me at kaka village"

"I see..." jin walked away.

"Sigh...that guy will never like people huh?" Kagura walked inside.

It had been a whole month since the day saya died. ragna was playing with the kaka kittens and tao napped.

"Hahaha, that tickles, knock it off!" Ragna chuckled.

"Nii-san..." jin walked over.

"J-jin...!?" Ragna's eyes widen, they hadn't seen each other in a month.

"W-what are you doing here!?" Ragna asked, the kittens watch them.

"I...wanted to see my dear nii-san" jin blushed.

"You're still so weird..." ragna looked away with slight blush.

"Nii-san~" jin sat down behind him and wraps his arms around him.

"J-jin!?" Ragna tried to pull away, but ended up feeling the slick black nice tighten leg's of jin's.

"N-nii-san, I didn't know you were into my tights" jin blushed, he started to look like the victim.

"What the hell!? W-what kind of guy has leg's like these, and no I'm not!" Ragna blushed.

The kittens giggled.

"Shut up!"

"Don't mind them nii-san~"

"Damn...every time you look at me that why, I have no choice but to give in...!" Ragna looked away.

"Nii-san..."

"Jin...let your nii-chan make you happy" jin blushed as ragna held him and kissed him.

"Tao, tao, there going to make kittens!" The kaka kittens giggled.

Jin and ragna sat together as they kissed.

The watcher, sion chronos giggled as she watched.


	7. Chapter7 Don'tLeavesWhatNeedsYouTheMost

BLAZBLUE into sion's chronos chapter.2 :don't leave what needs you the most behind.

Ragna, who was enjoying jin's love, was suddenly spooked by the echoing voice.

"Ragna the bloodedge"

"Haaaaaaaaaaa!" Ragna screamed like a girl when he thought I ghost had spoken to him.

"N-nii-san!?" Jin blushed as ragna held onto him tightly.

"Jin kisaragi, I also wish to speak to you" a black cat with red eyes leaped down.

"That voice..." jin stared.

"H-huh!?" Ragna's eyes widen as he pointed. "Watcher Sion!?"

"Sion?" Jin narrowed his eyes at the cat.

"Yes, I have come to you in this form, so that I may talk to you" her left ear twitched.

"What now!? I already...I already set things right!" Ragna glared.

"Yes, yes you did. Quite nicely if i must say so" she licked her paw.

"Set things right..?" Jin questioned.

"But...I'm afraid my brother wishes to make this world his"

"What!? What are you talking about!?"

"Well...you see, he and i can both create worlds, but whoever makes a world, the other cannot touch...so, when he saw how you and your brother make a change of fate, he wanted to make you guys into his world, but i got to you first and now he's mad"

"What!?"

"You see, he want's to see just what kind of worth you hold"

"Why!?"

"Because...he want's to find someone worth playing with"

Damnnit!"

"Who is your brother?" Jin asked.

"His name is Zero, zero chronos, just as I am sion cronos."

"How do I kill him!?"

"Kill a watcher? Hmhm hahahahaha!" She laughed. "Low life's can't kill us."

"what do you mean can't kill you!?"

"...don't be so sure of that" jin glared.

"Oh? Then please do find I way to stop him"

"We will" jin glared.

"Jin..."

"I will help if I can" she walked away and disappeared into thin air.

"Shit...how do even find him!?"

"I'm not sure, but...tell me..."

"W-what?"

"What did you set right?"

"You mean...you don't remember!?"

"No...remember what exactly?"

"...how's your head?" Ragna asked.

"What?"

"Just tell me"

"I-i's as clear as ice...wait...my head, its clear!"

"No voice's, nothing to control you anymore"

"But how?"

"It's part of how I set things right..."

"I see..."

"Do you...remember killing tsubaki?"

"What!?"

"You don't huh? Well...you killed her to save me..."

"But she's alive!"

"I know...but after you killed her...you...you were so traumatised..." he clenched his fist.

"I...I...I killed tsubaki!?"

"Yeah...so...to set things back the way it should...I killed you"

"What...!?"

"It's hard to believe and...it's a long story, but this world is made just for us to live in"

"...I...I see..."

"You...really don't remember...what about when you saved me from falling?"

"...!" Jin suddenly felt a sharp pain as all the memories flooded his mind.

"Gaaaaaaa!"

"Jin! i bet's its sino...she's giving you your memories back...!" Ragna held him.

"Pant...pant...I...I remember...your hand...tsubaki...death...all of it...the watcher..."

"You do? Good...sorry it all came to you like that..."

"It's fine..."

"Well...I better get going if I'm going to find zero"

"Nii-san, don't go!"

"W-what!?"

"I...I want to come with you"

"Jin...no way, you would just be a pain in the ass" ragna walked away.

"I won't let you leave without me" jin pointed his sword at ragna.

"Jin, you bastard!" Ragna glared.

"Tao wants to play to!" Tao jumped over.

"T-tao!?"

"Get lost you stupid cat!" Jin glared.

"But tao want's to play to!"

"Tch, tao...not now"

"Then tell tao why good-guy and creepy-guy were going to make kitten's!?"

"W-whaaaaaat!?" Ragna's face matched his red jacket.

"N-nii-san and me...making kitten's?" Jin's eyes sparkled with flushed cheeks.

"W-we were not, in fact, in fact...there is nothing going on between us!" Ragna stormed off.

"Nya...?" Tao's ear's drooped. "Why did good-guy get angry all of a sudden?"

"Me and nii-san making kittens!~" jin twirled in sparkles.

"Creepy-guy is more like weird-guy nyo" tao walked away.

Ragna who was now walking in a dark alley was more than pissed, but why?

Not sure of why he was mad, it made ragna even more mad.

"What's wrong with me!?" He slammed his fist into the brick wall.

"And what's up with jin lately!? Did he always act so...so attracted by me?"

"...and why...why have I been so...affectionate to him...?" Ragna looked down with slight blush.

"It's like...he's suddenly starting to make my heart pound..!" He clenched his chest.


	8. Chapter8 IfLoveIsALie, WhatIsTheTruth?

BLAZBLUE into sion's chronos chapter.3. :if love is a lie, what is the truth?

Jin stood there with sparkles behind him as tao was weirded out by him.

But...jin stop with a sirius face when he thought about what ragna said, having nothing to do with him.

"..."

"Nyo?" Tao watched him.

"Nii-san..."

"Tao is going after good-guy, but weird-guy can only come if he doesn't act weird meow"

"You can sense him to?" Jin has always been able to feel where ragna was.

"Nyo, I smell him silly-guy"

"Oh, well..AHEM, out of my way, I'm going after him" jin ran off.

"Wait for tao, tao still want's to play with good-guy!" Tao followed.

Jin and tao made there way to ragna, but ragna would rather be alone and cool off.

Ragna had made his way out of the city and into the park, so ragna sat by a tree and closed his eyes...he felt the cool breeze through his hair and the warm sun that touched him through the holes in the shade of the tree.

Ragna...felt so peaceful, it made him remember the day's of the past.

Ragna could remember all those days as though it were yesterday, he even remembered the day that jin had pretended to be sick after saya was starting to feel better, just so ragna would take care of him.

"Jin...saya needed me...but I didn't mean to hurt you..." ragna then sighed.

"Saya...I'm sorry...I...I had no choice but to...kill you the way I did..."

As ragna sat there under the tree, he could hear the faint sounds of girl's giggling. Noel? He thought.

"Tsubaki this way!" Noel pulled her friend by the hand with a smile.

"S-slow down" tsubaki giggled.

"Gasp!" Just as noel was taking tsubaki some place, noel spotted ragna the bloodedge.

"Is that...ragna the bloodedge!?" Tsubaki glared.

"W-what's he doing here?" Noel panicked.

"Huh? Oh, it's just you guy's" ragna sat up feeling annoyed.

"W-were so sorry to have bothered you ragna-san!" Noel bowed.

"Noel, there is no need for such kindness to him" tsubaki demanded.

"Y-yes, sorry tsubaki!"

"Hey, you can't tell her to do that!" Ragna glared.

"And you have no place to be by jin!" Tsubaki replied.

"Tch...!" Ragna clenched his teeth and looked away.

"Stay was from my jinny-sama!" She pulled her sword out.

"Tsubaki, stop!" Noel pleaded.

"Shit...!" Ragna grabbed his sword.

Tsubaki and ragna were both ready to fight, but noel was unsure of what to do, when suddenly.

"Tsubaki!" Ice froze tsubaki's feet in place.

"J-jinny-sama!?"

"Good-guy meow!" Tao leaped and hugged ragna "tao was so hungry without you good-guy"

"T-tao!...jin"

"Jinny-sama, I was..."

"That's enough tsubaki!...I told you, there is alway room In my heart for you"

"Jinn-sama...I'm sorry..."

When ragna watched them, he remembered jin's face when he killed her for him...

He was more important to jin than that girl...

"Jin..." ragna's eyes were fixed on jin intensely.

"N-nii-san~" jin blushed "don't look at me that way" jin then giggled.

"W-what!?" Ragna blushed.

"J-jinny-sama..." tsubaki's heart fell.

"T-tsubaki!" Noel held her.

"Oh no, creepy-guy is making a weird face again!" Tao hissed.

"Hey! if good-guy and creepy-guy make kitten's, then there will be more good-guy's to feed tao!" She smiled.

"Whaaaaaat!?" Ragna suddenly had a thought of MAKING KITTENS with jin...and then...blood gushed right out of his nose and he fell over.

"N-nii-san, are you I'll!?" Jin crawled on top of him. "Nii-san..."

"...!"

Ragna felt his heart beat speed up like crazy and that jin, had never looked cuter to ragna before, he had never felt this before.

He just...he wanted to put the thought of them being male's and brothers behind him and just, Just do anything and everything he could with jin, but...there was no way he could.

"Nii-san..." their eyes met.

"Jin...get off"

"Ragna" jin was closing the distance between them.

"Get off...jin!" Ragna pushed jin off and stood up.

"..." jin sat there.

"Jinny-sama!"

"Ragna-san..." noel watched them.

"Is good-guy mad at creepy-guy nyo?..." her ear's drooped.

"Come on tao" ragna was walking off.

"Nii-san!" Jin stood up and reached out. "I...don't go..."

"...later, jin." Ragna walked away as tao followed.

Ragna was so pissed, he thought he loved jin, but he couldn't help but find it weird...and...and didn't want anyone to see or know about it...it was just too weird.

To love the man that was once you're cute little brother.

Tao's animal instincts told her what was wrong with him, she didn't understand.

When she loves food, she wouldn't want to hide it, so why hate his feelings for jin?

"Tao thinks good-guy should be open with kitten maker-guy"

"What?oh...you mean jin..."

"Yeah, that guy"

"Yeah well..."

"When tao is happy to see good-guy, tao would never hide it!"

"...tao...heh" ragna smiled. "Thanks tao, that means a lot to me"

"See, that made tao happy, so you should be open with stalker-guy and make him happy to nyo"

Tao smiled and made ragna feel better. Ragna pet tao and thought that maybe she was right,

He should apologise to jin and ignore what everyone ell's thinks,

And who care's, brother's, male's, love is a feeling, not a rule, not a label, a feeling of happiness.

Ragna ran back for jin and tao followed.

"And why are you still here!?" Jin glared at noel.

"B-because me and tsubaki were having fun before she got mad!" Noel argued.

"It's my fault, I'm sorry jinny-sama"

"No tsubaki, it's not..."

"I...I should just be happy I'm able to stay by you and that ranga makes you happy"

"Tsubaki..."

"Sigh...I wish makoto were here, she would know what to do" noel pouted.

"I guess I should go before kagura-senpai goes looking for me" tsubaki smiled and ran off.

"I'll go with you!" Noel followed.

"Sigh..." jin slightly smiled.

"Why, if it isn't jin kisaragi" a man's voice echoed.

"Who's there!?" Jin glared.

"Zero chronos, my sister's dear brother"

"What!?" Jin's eyes widen as he saw the shadow of a man stand by the tree.

Jin readied yukianesa as he watched the shadow figure.

"Did you know my sister is only playing with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"She only saved you because she liked watching you"

"..."

"You're only able to live and survive in this world because she wishes so"

"I know that"

"But did you know? You ONLY exist in HER world, your long dead already after what ragna did"

"...!" Jin's eyes widen.

"Because of him, you're hole existents and life was destroyed just to fix what YOU did"

"What I...did?"

"You saved him from falling"

"I...that's right..." jin stared at his hand.

"Yup, then ragna killed you after you killed tsubaki"

"I killed her...and I died..."

"My sister seems to favorite your brother, but what about you?"

"That's enough!"

"Oh? Then tell me, what if she made sure to keep you out of ragna's life? My sis was always selfish"

"What!?"

"Yup, she could keep you from ever seeing him again"

"That bitch! Nii-san is mine!"

"But see...you can kill her, that's why she want's you to kill me, so she can do as she want's"

"She tricked us!?"

"Yup, because she was so amazed by ragna, she let him live and since she knows I want to stop her from messing with you guys like this, she wants me dead"

"I never did trust her..."

"So please...help me kill her, watcher's should never get involved in our watchings."

" ...how would I kill her? she said she couldn't be killed"

"You have to get that noel girl to acknowledge her as part of this world, then kill her."

"...i see...that makes sence..."

The shadow figure disappears and jin feels the air around him change.

"no one will take away my nii-san again...never...!"

"Jin!" Ragna runs over

"Wait for tao!"

"N-nii-san!?"

"Pant...pant...sorry..."

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry for always putting saya first, for leaving you, and for denying my love for you..."

"N-nii-san...ragna!" Jin teared up and hugged ragna tightly.

"But, I'm here now, I'm all yours now...I promise I'm not going anywhere anymore"

"You better keep your promise, or I'll kill you"

"Yeah..."

Ragna smiled and they wrapped their arms around each other and kissed passionately.

Tao smiled as she watched.


	9. Chapter 9 univers links

BLAZBLUE acof into sion's cronos: chapter.4 univers links

Sion sat on her plane white char as she watchd ragna and jin inbrace, her lips smiled at the sight and almost laughed, but as always she kept cumposed and crossed her leg's.

the shadows that hide her body starts to melt off as her true form starts to reveal itself.

red eyes with long lashes, long dark navy-blue hair in a long and loose braid and her hair was so long that it reached her slender hips and the braid was tide at the bottum by a big red ribbon.

a short black slim dress a white v shapd belt attached and on the front of the belt were three red gems, but the middle one was large then the rest. from the belt and up to the dress's collar was a red zipper, the collar of the dress was white and on the very bottom of the dress were red hoop like frills and it made a pattern of big to small but only the big one's had holdes in the middle of them.

she had on a small cape like cloke that was a darker shade of her hair and slightly on the grayer side, it also had a folded whte collar but it was held closed by a red gem on each side of the cloke that was edged with gold trim and a red ribbon the tide around the gems to hold on keeping the cloke partly closed, keeping it to stay on.

her bangs had to long stips that came down on her face covering her nose and parted ways at the end and her side burnds curved at the bottom but they were almost as long as the rest of her hair. her braid was also held up slightly by a blackband with gold triming and red gems lining all around and a red rlong and thin ribbon that that made two big hoops that came down from inside the band that held her hair.

around her rists are thin wristband that matched the collar of her cloke, it was fuzzy with fur at the top that was alight creamy color, where her hands are at the end of the wristband was a triangle shaped white piece of cloth and the same red hoop frills as her dress but all of themwere small with holes in them.

her shoes were also the same clor as her cloke but the toes were white and there was a red gem on it as well, there was a daimond shape like opening onthe front of her shoe and the top by her ancle on the shoe was also thesamefur as on her wristbands.

she also had on thigh high tights with a white band at the top that hadcollar light strips that came down and were also folded.

this was the true form of sion cronos, the watcher of all universes, she who never involves herself and she who has now become fond of ragna the bloodedge.

"Ragna the bloodedge..." she moves her thing and pale finger as the wall shifts, switching out the screens and images of all the blazblue universes and begins to show her the current time and state of her newly created world where she has allowed jin and ragna to live in.

"Ragna, i see how foolishly close your heart has fallen for jin kisaragi."

she did not frown, but she also did not smile. she simply turned her self away and sat back in her char and watched.

"Jin kisaragi...and Ragna the bloodedge" sion watched them, closely and carefully.

And down bellow in the world that sino was ever watching oh so closely. jin was snuggled up against ragna, BEGGING for so bed action...as for ragna, he was refusing and doing his best not to let jin change his mind! other whys...he might quiestion his athourity in this relationship.

"I sai no, jin!"

"B-but nii-san, i have been waiting to do it with you my hole life!~" jin begged with yearning in his voice, but almost begging like a child.

" No!" ragna raored with blush going over his cheecks.

"But, nii-san?~"

"No"

"Ragna~"

"!" ragna's face it up more, hearing his cute little brother's voice call out his name nt only made him happy, but it also turned him on as well.

"Ragna?"

"Let's do it, jin!" ragna threw jin over his sholders and went into his small little kaka house and slamed the door behind him.

"nii-san!~" jin cried with excitment.

"nya! ice-man and good-guy are going to make kittens meow!" tao cheered and ran off to eat food in order to cellabrate this happy moment.

Ells where in the world, rachel sat on her char in the rose garden, sipping her tee. she sat her cup down as soon as she started to veiw something...begin to happen.

"..." rachel for once was alone, needing her time away from everyone, she now felt something strange...something we fall lonely or maybe even...jeleous.

"Ragna...with mr hero?" rachel was unsure how to go about this, but for some reason it made her stomach feel sick and her chest clench. "how unsettling this is..."

As rachel watched the world around her, she was completely unawhere that she and the hole univers and every other world was being watched by sion.

for once...rachel was clueless and no match for this being and what would she do if she were to come face to face with this being?

"Rachel? she does not amuse me...or her feelings for ragna" sion coldly stated.

"hm?" for just a moment, rachel felt a strange breeze blow through her garden.

"i got the feeling of being watched...however, that has never and can't happen..."

Ellswhere from rachel and her garden was the NOL branch with noel, who was in search for her frind tsubaki when...kagura came over and was pleading for a date.

"P-please kagura-senpai, i need to find tsubaki" noel pleaded.

"But noel-baby, i will be oh so lonely eating by myself" he also pleaded.

"B-But..."

"Please and i will even buy you a beautiful dress for the da-dinner"

"F-Fine! but only this once" she blushed sslightly.

"Yes, you wont regret it noel-baby!" kagura was filled with joy as he grinned happily blushing

(alright, a date with my noel!)

"Come on noel, i'll take you to get that dress!"

"w-what, now!? w-wait!"

Kagura took noel by the hand and took off to the mall with her, where they could buy her a new dress for the dinner...date thing...she's getting a new dress.

as they were walking through the halls of the mall, makoto was having an eating contest for a money prize and next to herwas non othere then BANG shishigami, also trying to win the money for his people and...somehow showing his manliness to lichi by stuffinghis face...while lichi also not even being here to see it...hmm...bang, this is hopless.

also in the mall was a new couple, a couple of brothers who were only walking through the malls because apparently, the seme of the couple should by the uke of the couple a gift when they start dating...there for, ragna is now dragged and forced by jin's will to buy him a presant...ragna finds it stupid and pointless if jin knows what ragna is getting him.

while the world seemed peaceful, there was darkness bruing, and rachel could see that even though tsubaki was saved by her friends and jin...she was bitter about ragna and jin being together, even after what jin had tol her...she could only grow more bitter as she was forced to put on the more real smile, to hide her hate and anger for ragna.

jin knew tsubakiwas upset, but what could he do? he knew very well what she was feeling...the feeling of having that percious person taken away from you by the one you hate.

"Ragna the bloodedge...you will die...!" tsubaki clenched her teeth.

"My my, you seem rather upset" rachel apeard.

"Rachel-san? what do you want!? i-i don't have time to speek with you" tsubaki walked away.

"You seem to be in a hurry, i wonder why"

"!...It..it has nothing to do with you!" tsubaki glared and walked away.

"her eyes have become clouded...clouded with hate..."

"oh? it seems tsubaki might try to kill ragna like last time, like when jin killed her for ragna, or will her actions change for a different outcome? however...rachel does not please me." sion said as she watched there world closely.

"Maybe...i should speek with ragna..?" sion wondered what to do, trying her best to not involve herself with them. so she continues to watch

"Hell no! i'm not going to go broke just so you can have that stupid locket!" ragna roared.

"But nii-san, don't you want me to put nak- cute picture's of you in it, so that i will always have you with me when i go to work?" he blushes, begging ragna.

" Like i give a shit how you feel at work! just as longas you don't come after me anymore" ragna looked away, arms crossed.

"Nii-san is so cruel, he wont do anything nice for me anymore..." jin looked away pouty, but suddenly remembered a time when he and ragna were little. ragna had gotten saya a doll with the little money he found...but didn't get him anything...

jin's face then became down and he was quiet, withno words to say.

"Hey...jin, are you really that upset?" ragna started to worry what he had done to jin's feelings, even if it was a stupid locket.

"Its nothing nii-san" jin suddenly smiled, and hid his sadness.

"Jin..." ragna knew jin was upset. "Jin, wait here" ragna walked off.

"Nii-san?" jin confiused as to where ragna went, but had no choise but to wait.

after a couple of minutes, ragnacame back with a small box in his hand, he handed it to jin and looked away with blush in his cheeks.

"HERE! just take it already!"

"Nii-san?" jin took the presant and opens it. his eyes widen as he blushes almost gasps at the sight of it.

jin held up a thin silver chained necklace with an ice crystal on it, with a red rose inside of it.

"The ice has a special ars over it so it doesn't melt" ragna mentiond

"Its beautiful" jin blushes and quickly put the nckles on..

"Glad you like it..i wanted you to smile for real" ragna looked away scratching the back of his head blushing.

"Thank you, Ragna" jin wrapped his arms around ragna and kisses him gently on the lips, however, ragna was almost imedietly motivated by the kiss and quickly took over, slamming jin against the wall and started to french kiss with him.

"N-nii-san..we're in the mall" jin blushing, tried to remind ragna of where they are.

"Crap, we're heading home, NOW" ragna quickly picks jin up into his arms and makes his way back to his small house in the kaka village.

Ragna never felt so lustfull before, but jin...jin makes him want things he never really thought about to much, or felt this happy before.

sion knew how happy jin made ragna, she knew that jin is the only one that could possibly be the perfect match for him. part of the reason why sion even let jin live was because he was something ragna needed to have in life, someone who could make him happy...because she knew she could never do succh a thing.

Sion could never apear in another univers because they would never remember her once she left because of the univers links.

univers links are what conect the worlds together, making one event create a new world. such as, if ragna had killed terumi, another world would be made and another chance pf that happening would apear...but this worlds univers link is broken.

the univers links create another world for each action made in the world, but ever action that sion were to make would instently be erased because of what she is.

a watcher, very real. you can see her, hear her, touch her, but the moment she leaves your sight..all traces of her vanish, like she was never there.

the world she created is the only place where she can be seen and heard while still being remembered, but she is still un able to invlve herself, because...that's what watchers do.


	10. chapter10 where did things go wrong?

BLAZBLUE into sion's chronos: chapter. 5 where did things go wrong?

After Ragna's privet time with jin in bed, he awoke and smiled at jin, as jin was quiet adorable in his sleep, but then...ragna's mind wondered and started to wonder. woh IS sion really, and what could she of all people possible want with a guy like him?

he couldn't figure it out, so he desided to just get out of bed and think about it later.

"Sigh..." Ragna sighed, scratching his head. suddenly clung to by jin.

"Jin..." Ragna smiled. happy that he was able to start over...being with jin...being...happy and having a home to live in WITH jin, and...for having another chance at life.

"Nii-san..." Jin cutely mumbled in his sleep.

"Shit jin...so cute" Ragna quietly chuckled to himself before he kissed jin sweety on the head. he got up and put his usual clothing on.

He headed into the kitchen and thought it would be a good idea to make something to eat...however, ragna loves his meat and jin...not so much, witch explains his lesser muscle tone then ragna's.

"Tsk...jin, so picky" Ragna almost smiled remembering a time when they were little. jin would fuss over the meat dishes or get sick trying to eat them.

"Alright! i'll make something we can both eat" Ragna said with a big grin on his face and started to cook.

The yummy smelling food being made started to bring in a couple...a few...a lot...a hored of kaka kitten's and tao herself to ranga's house.

Ragna was quiet annoyed, but couldn't help but feed the kaka kitten's and tao who loved him so much, i mean...they had been like his new family since he started living here, plus ragna's good heart could never let the kitten's or tao go hungry.

"Thaaaank yooouuuuu good guy!" tao and the kitten's yell out as they leave after eating all of ragna's food...and leaving nothing left.

"Sigh...but i'm still hungry, and what about jin?" Ragna scratched his head as his stomach growled.

"Nii-san?" Jin walked in, already fully dressed in his NOL uniform.

"Jin, you're awake? sorry...no food today"

"That's fine, i had plenty of you last night~" Jin held his cheeks blushing with sparkles floating around him, and some heart's poping as well.

"Y-yeah...but that isn't food, baka" Ragna blushed turning away.

"N-...-Ragna, i love you"

"!" His name being said out from jin's voice's instantly has him turn his head, wrapping his arms around jin. he kisses him deeply.

Jin and ragna both in each others arms, kissing romanticly. you would have never guessed jin had wanted to kill rgna before with how sweet they were together.

Off in a NOL branch, two friend's didn't seem to be seeing eye to eye anymore...

"Tsubaki, wait!" noel tried to stop her friend

"NO! i've had enough with this!...ever...ever since jini-sama fell for ragna the bloodedge. i haven't once herd from jin they way i use to!"

her blue eyes llooked like a storm inside the ocean

"But tsubaki...shouldn't you just be happy for him like he wanted?"

"I already tried that...i'm sorry noel"

"But...!"

"I made up my mind...ragna must die!"

"I..I can't let you!" noel drew her bolverk and pointed at tsubaki

"You...you could choose that man over me?"

"N-No! but...i can't let you hurt ranga-san. he's special to me"

"i see...so that's how it is"

"No! you're special to me to tsubaki!"

"Don't lie to me!" Tsubaki attacks noel with her own weapon, but noel blocked it with her own.

"Please tsubaki, stop this!"

"Noel...stop being an abstical!" she lashed at her before running away

"Tsubaki!...tsubaki..." noel lowered her head

as tsubaki was in a hurry to escape the NOL branch. everyone she turned her head to...was becoming...a abstical.

she was filled with bitter feeling's, only thinking of how ragna took jin away from her, she knew she had already be told by jin how he felt about this...but she couldn't just lie to herself to make everyone else happy...to fake a smile to the man who stole jin away from her.

Noel couldn't help but feel like she had failed once again as tsubaki's friend. losing her to the dark and bitter emotion's that slowly boiled inside her.

noel didn't know what to do...makoto was nowhere around to help her...so she ran, she ran as fas as she could, and an image of a young boy patting her head came to her and tears began to stream down her soft cheeks.

"Nii-san...!" as she was running, she suddenly bumped into kagura.

"K-kagura-san!? i was j-" before noel could finish. kagura wraped his strong arms around her and told her

"It's aright...i got you now"

"Kagura-san...!" she cried in his arms as he comferted her.

as she started to calm down, she remembered him asking her to be his and make the world a better place with there powers together.

"You alright now noel?"

"Yes..thank you very much kagura-san" she sniffled with a smile

"That's good to hear" he grinned

"Kagura-san...i..." she blushed

"Noel?"

"Let's...let's make a better world together!" she threw her head down blushing

"Noel...I love you so much noel-baby!" he wrapped his arms around her

"K-kagura-san! n-not my chest!"

"No one understands at all! they...they just only want to gt in my way!" Tsubaki almost wanted to cry...but instead, a shadowing figure that almost resambled sion, came to her.

"Hello, tsubaki yayoi"

"Who are you!?"

"I am Zero chronos, and i think i can halp you"

"Help me?"

"Yes, know one seem's to know how you feel, but..i do, so i will help you...but in exchange, you must hlp me in return"

"Can you...help me get rid of ragna the bloodedge?"

"Yes, because you see. i want him out of the picture as well"

"I wont ask why...but i will help you"

"Good, then we have a deal, now use these power's. they will help you"

The man faded away and suddenly...tsubaki's eyes turned white...white heavenly armor plated her shoulder's. white tight's sheeted her body and a white shirt frilly dress on with big, white, feathery angel wing's on her back...you could see red energy flow through her armor and skirt in a beautiful rose pattern, but they energy would make you think android.

her white eyes, blink and a red reding cyrcled inside her eye.

"Ra...gna...the bloodedge...will...fall by my...hand's...and then...jinnii-sama will be mine again.."

A crazed and sad smile came over tsubaki's face as tears came down her cheeks.


	11. Chapter11 twisted feelings crumble

BLAZBLUE Into sion'schronos chapter.6 : twisted feeling's crumble

After another round with jin, ragna had just finished his shower and got dressed once again. Jin already had his shower with ragna, so he was clean and already dressed.

"Hey, jin. what are we doing for dinner?" Ragna asked

"Hmm? nii-san, i don't cook" he said plainly.

"Why did i even bother asking you? tch" Ragna sighed and walked out into the living room.

"Nii-san...hehe" with a small smile, he chuckles to himself.

Ragna was starving, and wasn't sure what to do for food. he didn't really want to spend the money eating out anywhere...but after the kaka's stormed their kitchen, there really wasn't anything left for them to eat, not even bones were left behind.

Jin walked in with a bored look on his face, as he crossed his arms leaning on the door frame to the living room.

"Nii-san, kagura called."

"Waht the hell does that guy want?"

"Isn't it clear what he want's? i work for theNOL, and he's head of the NOL now that saya is gone, after that hole battle"

"Right...forgot you work for that guy" He scratched the back of his head.

"Sigh..." he lowers his head.

"Jin, what's wrong?" He asked, almost annoyed with jin's sigh.

"Ragna, stay away from sion." his eyes and tone gave off a bad warning, but to ragna. it was just him simply being annoying.

"Why?"

"Because i don't trust her" He gave ragna a quick kiss on the lips before opening the door. "i'm leaving now, love you."

"love you to..." The door closes, and ragna had asked jin why, but ragna had also been thinking about not trusting sion...but it wracked his brain thinking about it to much.

The thought of not being able to trust sion only makes living dangerus, bcause they lived in HER world, they were alive because SHE gave them their bodies. she could trully kill them if she so pleased, is what ragna believed...it made him feel sick.

Rachel had no idea who had just apeared before her, but whoever she was, gave her the chills. coming from rachel, tht's almost unheard of.

Rachel stared the unknown girl down, and simply asked.

"And who are you, to invite yourself to my tea party?"

"Oh, why rachel, i am not here for tea" Sion smiled.

"Oh, then why have you come?" Rachel does her best not to anger this strange girl.

"I am here...to ask about you're feeling's towrd ragna the bloodedge." Her red eyes were almost in a glare when ragna's name came up.

"Ragna, what does that man have to do-"

"-Ragna is not your's, and he never was."

"Excuse me?"

"I know what you feel for him is love, but since you don't seem to know the word youself, nor will you ever say it. stay away from him."

"I don't know who you are, but it's better not to boss me around,i would hate to ruin a possible friendship between us" Rachel, still calm with a gentle smile.

"..." With a snap of her finger's, rachel feels herself pause, unable to move.

"!"

"Dancing meteor!" Sion twirls, taking a step back as a meteor crashes down, but then she quickly dances with it. swinging the meteor into rachel.

"yaaaahh!" Rachel falls back, but nago kindly catches her as always.

"Star shower" Sion places her hand in front of her, and a flock of shooting stars shoot at rachel, faster then bullet's.

"I will not lose" Rachel quickly stands to her feat, and comands a gust of wind to rise her in the sky to dodge the shooting stars.

"Very well then..." As soon as rachel lands, she catches her in a magic cyrcle with small versions of the 5 ruling planet's around her.

"solar eclipse!" Sion is lifted into the air with her red eyes glowing in the darkness of the moon blocking out the sun, leaving it's shadow to cover the earth. then straight from the moon, sion shoots a beam of of azure and heavy gravity.

Rachels eyes widen to the incoming attack.

After the attack, everything to rachel goes black...when her eyes finally open, her body feels heavy and pain becomes the focus on her thoughts.

"Who...are you...?" Rachel asks, with hardly any of her strangth left in her. Sion looked down on rachel with a look of a child who's done with her favorite old toy, ready to toss it out.

"I am, sion chronos. watcher of all universes...and you are no longer needed in my world."

"You're world...?"

"Why yes, do you remember when you told ragna to kill jin?"

Rachel's eyes open wide "Yes...i do, he did it...that's when we all died for everything to restart...so why...?"

"Why are you still here? because i gave you a new body to live in, along with a hole new world to live on as well."

"You...but why?"

"Because i liked ragna and his littlebrother, but now my own brother want's to ruin things"

"I see...and now i am no longer needed...very well then" Rachel smiles with her eyes closed and lowers her head in defeate.

"Hmm...i was going to kill you, but you know what? i might just be able to use you" She smiled.

"Use...me?"

"Yes" She looked as evil, as she was beautiful.

As ragna just sat on the couch, drinking a cup of sakura tea. suddenly sion apeared sitting next to him, causing him to spit his tea.

"S-Sion!?"

"Hello, ranga." She smiled.

"What are you doing here? aren't you only allowed to watch or whatever?"

"Well yes, but i have something i must tell you."

"What is it? i want to finish my tea"

"My brother has a trail planned for you and you're friends."

"You're brother? what kind of trail?"

"I can't tell you what it is, but i do know what it will be called."

"Called, the trail has a name"

"Yes, it's called. central fiction."

"Central fiction? what the hell kind of name is that for a trail?"

"i suppose we'll see once it begin's" She smiles before disapearing.

"tch...i don't have the patient's for this anymore" Ragna was very annoyed, and chuged the last of the tea in his cup.

Ragna's mind questioned the word *central fiction* and his stomach began to grow a painful knott, as he was becoming worried for jin, there was really no reason to be, but he couldn't help but be worried for jin.

Every second that pasted, ragna grew more, and more worried. it was starting to make him sick to his stomach. He desided to call the NOL branch and see if jin had left for his mission yet.

After a part of ragna died inside from speaking with the NOL worker on the phone, jin finally was able to talk.

"Jin, are you getting ready to leave for you're mission?"

"Yes, why? and don't worry, i wont die...hehe..only you can kill me" Jin chuckled.

"Siriusly, jin? not the time for that" Ragna's tone was very angery and annoyed, but somehow jin could tell ragna as blushing.

"A-anyway...! Sion caem by"

"Sion?" The tone jin jin's voice sounded pretty pissed.

"And wat did she want?"

"She said her brother has a trial"

"A trail?" in remembered telling zero that he would help him kill sion, and that all he needed was noel to help him...but jin was starting to think it would be better to just kill both of them.

"Yeah, she said it was call, central fiction"

"Central fiction? i see...alright, if that's all, i'll hang up"

"U-uh, jin, wait!"

"Hmm?"

"I uh...i guess i was worried about you for nothing, but..." Ragna almost sounded nervous.

"Nii-san?...why would you feel woried about me?"

"Jin...forget it, never mind!"

"heehee" He chuckled. "Alright nii-san, i love you"

"I love you to, jin" He said before hanging up, feeling completely stupid.

"Heehee...hahahahaha! Nii-san was so cute!~"

All the NOL memeber's stared for a moment before jin gave off his death glare, and they all got back to work in a hurry.


	12. ch12 behind your eyes

BLAZBLUE into sion's chronos: chapter.7 forever tainted

After jin had hung the phone up from his talk with ragna, he took a moment to think before walking off, but when he was walking through the halls, he came across noel and grabed her tightly by the arm.

"Yaa! m-major kisaragi?"

"Noel vermillion..." He glared.

"Is there something i can help you with?" Noel almost regreted asking.

"No, never mind. forget it trash" Jin said coldly, letting go of noel and walking off...noel watched him leave, worried maybe something could be wrong with jin. But she quickly remembered that kagura had wanted to see her about something, and made her way to kagura's office.

Jin remembered that noel was the key to bringing sion into this world to kill her...but it's not like jin could really trust zero over sion, or sion over zero...plus, if he killed her, this world might die with her afterwords...

Jin was annoyed and no longer wanted to think about the hole thing any longer, so he continued on with the mission kagura had asked him to carry out, but then he suddenly got an odd sence of worry for tsubaki.

Ragna had just finshed talkng on the phone with jin, when he suddenly felt a huge amount of hatred coming from behind the house. He went outside to check it out...but what stood before him was a new and changed tsubaki, with so much hatred inside for him that it almost made the air around her heavy.

"What the hell!?"

"Ragna the bloodedge..."

Is that really the tsubaki girl jin cares about!? what the hell happend to her!? Ragna questioned, but he gripped the handle of his sword, knowing that she was here for one reason...ragna thought about how inportent this girl was to jin, and it made him feel uneasy about fighting tsubaki more then he was already.

"Damn it...!"

"Ragna the bloodedge...i have come to kill you, for taking jinny-sama away from me!" A thin stream of tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"What?" Ragna was starting to see a patern...remembering the days before he killed saya, jin always mentioned how saya had taken him away from jin, and that he even told jin he would be there for him over saya...and it was the same thing when tsubaki had died.

She believed that ragna was taking jin away from her the way saya had taken him away from jin.

"Now die!" Tsubaki whiped her sword at ragna, but he quickly dodged it, landing on his feet.

"Shit" Ragna swung his sword out in front of him to block her incoming attack, then with his brute stragnth, he knocks her back with another swing of his blade.

"Dead spike!" Ragna lunged his beastly power at her, throwing her to a tree.

"Ngaaaaaaahh!" She cried as she it the tree hard, coughing out a bit of blood.

"Tsubaki, i didn't take jin away! he's still here for you, you damn idiot!"

"No, NO, NO, NO! he wont love me if you're still alive!" She screamed.

"Ragna, stab her." The all annoying rabbit voice called from the sky.

"The hell!? Rabbit?" Ragna looked into the sky to see rachel standing above him.

"Stab her now, ragna." She said once more.

"I can't!"

"Do it now!" She demanded.

Tsubaki came at ragna at high speed and stab's ragna in the stomach, but he brushes off the pain just long enough to counter with hell fang, and axe kicks her a good few feat away from him. He falls to one knees holding his wound.

"Damn...that really hurt..."

"Ragna, stab her. it's the only way" Rachel almost glared.

"No! i can't kill jin's friend" Ragna growled.

"Trust me, sion said you must."

"What!? and when did you know about sion?"

"Do as she says...so no one will suffer for it" Were her last words before disapearing, leaving rose petals behind in the wind.

"Rabbit wait!- Damn, she left...and what did she mean, sion said so?"

"Die...die ragna the bloodedge!" Tsubaki was coming at ragna once more, but for some reason, he cound't move his leg's.

" could it be...this wound? is there something in her weapon?"

"HAAAAAAA!" Tsubaki cried as she was coming closer/

Ragna could feel the rest of his body failing to move, but tsubaki was inches away from stabing him in the chest...ragna wasn't sure, but all he could do was trust sion.

Before tsubaki could hit ragna, he through his sword to through her off balance, the sword flies into the air. Ragna punches trubaki hard with her close enough to hit. She falls to the ground and just like that...his sword falls down, slicing through her body...blood pours from her body as she in staked in the ground.

"..." Ragna lowers his head, clenching his fists.

"thank you, ragna" Sion smiled, as she stood before ragna.

"S-Sion!?" He lifted his head and saw her standing before tsubaki.

"Don't wory, i can fix her in a way that she can be alive for jin, while leaving you alone" She smiled, turning to face ragna.

"Sion...why the hell was rachel obaying you?"

"Because...she believes she is a powerful eye of the world, when she is merely just a bird in the sky looking down on the ants." Her expresion was blank.

"What do you mean?"

"I merely showed her that she is just as powerless as every other being in this world"

"What?"

"Yes, she finally see's now that she is just like everyone eles when faced against me"

"...sion...just tell me this, can i trust you?"

"...Yes" She smiled...she was almost pained by the fact that he would doubt her, but she had to shuve those human feeling's away and act as her usual self.

"Anyway, i'm taking tsubaki for now" Just as sion disapears, tsubaki's body fades away.

"sion..."

Jin had finished fighting off a group of lowly bandit's that jin had crully called burning heaps of trash that didn't even desirve to be called trash because they were so pathetic, and reported back to kagura.

"Hey, jin-jin, you're back so soon?" Kagura grinned.

"Yes, can i go now?" Jin glared.

"Sure thing, and tell ragna hi for me" He winked.

"Whatever" Jin turned away, but before he could leave.

"That looks beautiful, and expansive. where did you get that jin?" Kagura asked, as he pointed out the necklace.

"W-What? oh this?" Jin was starting to blush "Nii-sa-...Ragna gave it to me"

"Wa-ho, so even ragna can pick out nice stuff for his ldaies? u-uh, i mean..brother" Kagura grinned.

"Shut up you annoying pest" Even though jin was pissed, his cheeks were still red.

"Alright, just get home to you're brother now~"

"Tch!" Jin walked out the room slaming the door, loosing his cool. He couldn't help but think about ragna...all he wanted was ragna.

Nii-san, Nii-san, Nii-san, N-ii-san, Nii-san, Nii-san, Nii-san!~ Was all that was filling jin's thoughts, So excited to get home, he desided to ride one of his favorite moder bike models.


	13. Chapter13 a lost face long found

BLAZBLUE into sion's chronos: chapter.8 a lost face long found

Jin was more then excited to see ragna, and ragna was feeling sick to his stomach about what he had done to tsubaki.

Suddenly, the two of them both fellt a strange change in the air around them, almost as if the world had changed...Ragna instantly knew it had to be sion. Jin could only think of sion as well when he felt this chamge.

"Sion." Jin stood in front of the NOL building, as sion had apeared before him.

"Jin kisaragi, i'm glad you seem well. i have good news" She gave a delightful smile.

"What are you talking about?" Jin asked, not quiet sure of the women's smile.

"You see, i help you, and ragna of that anoying women"

"What women?" Jin asked, and his temper was on a short fuse.

"Why, tsubaki yayoi of course, she has been coming in between you two"

"Tsubaki?" His eyes widen" What did you do to her!?" He growled.

"I stoped her of course, here. i'll show you" Just after sion's words, the two apeared in a hospital room. Jin's eyes widen to the sight. Tsubaki bedwritten with the eyes of a blind man.

"Tsubaki...?" Jin had such a horified look on his face.

"Jinny-sama, is that you? you always come to see me. thank you" she kindly smiled.

"Tsubaki...?"

"i'm sory i can't get up and hug you, but please. don't feel bad..."

"Tch...What's going on sion!?" Jin turned from tsubaki to sion, with a spiteful look.

"You see, i kept her alive for you, while leaving her unable to have the power to kill ragna."

"You...!" Jin was so angry, he almost felt sick to his stomach

"I even reset hers and everyonelse's memories, so that in this world, she was always like this. aside from you and ragna of course"

"You bitch!"

"Jinny-sama, is everything okay?" Tsubaki was becoming worried, unable to see what is going on or even hear sion, as sion was only visable to those she wanted to be seen or herd by

"Now now, jin. i am only helping you and ragna"

They then apeared in front of ragna and jin's house. jin was almost ready to draw his sword, while sion looked more like she wanted to laugh.

"Jin, don't just be mad at me. ragna is the one that killed her, allowing me to fix her."

"What...?" Jin was almost paralyzed by those words...he didn't know what to think...or even how to feel about hearing those words.

"I did say that ragna helped me, didn't i?"

"Shut up...SHUT UP, you witch!"

"Jin, sion!" Ragna ran towrd them, closing the front door behind him.

"Ragna, you're brother is upset with me, even though you're the one that killed her"

"Jin i..." Ragna lowered his head and clenched his fists. he knew jin would have to hear about what he did..but he wasn't ready for jin to know this yet...he didn't want jin to think horribly of him...but jin had every right to, he killed his best friend.

"Nii-san...you killed tsubaki...? she can't hear or see anymore because of this witch!""

"What!? sion, what did you do!?" Ragna growled.

"I said i would fix her, and i did"

"Damn it sion! i didn't know you would go that far!" Ragna glared.

"You should be happy, now she can't come between you two anymore" Sion smiled before disapearing into thin air.

Jin didn't know how to feel about ragna being the one to kill tsubaki for sion...his heart felt so conflicted like never before...it made him sick.

"Nii-san...why..?" Jin gave ragna a very pained look.

"Jin...i didn't mean to...i was only...i..." Jin was the one thing that could mess ragna's heart up the most, and right now...it was being strangled.

"Nii-san..." Jin dropped his head...ragna didn't know what to do, or what to say.

"Jin-!" ragna reached out for jin, but suddenly everything became bright. everything around him was white...and a louding buzzing began to ring in his head.

"...!" When ragna tried to call for jin, he couldn't even hear his own screams come out.

Ragna shouted for jin,he shouted for sion, but he couldn't see anything. his head was slippting from the sound, he held his head tightly and fell to his knees, shutting his eyes tightly. he couldn't understand what was going on with himself.

Ragna thought his head was about to split open, until...it stopped.

Ragna opened his eyes to see bright green grass, and a clear blue sky...ragna stood up on his feet and looked around.

"JIN! SION!?" Ragna called out for them...but no response...he was all alone.

Ragna looked around for a few second's, and with a small sigh, he began to walk around in hopes of finding something or someone, and hopfully he would find jin...jin, jin was just his cute little bother before, but then he was mad at jin but he exactly hate him...but with everything that has happened...he loved jin, he lovd jin more then just a brother.

He and jin had fallen in love and even moved in together, ragna felt that he had finally found piece in a nice and quiete little life...

Ragna always stayed strong going through all of this bullshit, so right now, he is going to keep staying strong and look for jin until he find's him, and figure out what the hell is going on.

"The hell? no matter how long i keep walking, it's all the same grass and the same blue sky"

Ragna was starting to get anoyed, but kept pressing forword.

When ragna was just about ready to take a break, he saw someone standing before him. their long silver hair blowing in the wind with a katana to their back.

"It's that masked bastard! what the hell is h doing here?" Ragna was starting to wonder if he was even still in his own world that sion had created for him.

"Bast, you have come at last...i have been waiting" The demonic voie echoes from behind his mask, and stars in to rang's eyes.

"What the gell do you want!? i dont have time for you right nw" Ragna turned away and clenched his teeth.

"I have come to battle with you, but i also bare with me, some information"

"Information? like what exaclty?" Ragna didn't quiet trust him, but he might know more about what's going on then he does, so he deside's to hear him out"

"This is the demension of trails, a world that zero has created himself, to test you"

"What the hell are you talking about? and isn't zero that guy sion said was her brother?"

"Yes, he is her twin brother. he is testing to see weather or not you're worth his time as a pawn"

"The hell!? I'm nobodies pawn in some shity game!"

"And that is why you must face me, and win."

"So, did he create you then?"

"No, sion knew what was going on, so she sent me here to guid you through the trail, but only if you can defet me, but if you lose...i'll destroy you"

"Figure's...if i win, i guess i'll have to thank sion" Ragna almost smirked.

"Now then..." Both of them drew their swords, standing face to face with each other as they bother grip their swords tightly. Ragna was a bit nervous though. the last time they came face to face, ragna had only survived because of kokanoe's doing.

"I am the white void, i am the cold steel, i am the just sword, i am hakumen! the end has come!"

Just then, ragna felt the ground beneath him shake, and hakumen swiftly swung his sword feacly at ragna. ragna took a moment to hold his sword up and block.

Steel slashed on steel and sparks flew. Ragna pushed hakumen away.

"Dead spike!" Ragna lonched a deas spike towrd hakumen, but hakumen easily stopped it with a single stroke of his blade.

Ragna was out powered and he knew this, but he couldn't give up! because no matter what, no matter what the freaking god's or fate threw at him, ragna would never give in!

"Restriction 666 released, dimenstional interference field deployed! now engaging the idea engine! BLAZBLUE, Activate!"

vast amounts of azure began to form around him, and he came at hakumen with a must faster speed and the two bgan to slah fearcly.

Sparks flying, and few drops of blood would spill on the grass. the blood was mostly ragna's, but he was able to deal some damage on to hakumen.

"Huff...huff..." Ragna was losing stamina, and fast.

"Is that all you're capable of beast? how pathetic"

"Shut up!" Ragna fell to his left knee and tried to stand back up, but it was putting a lot of stain on his body...he wasn't sure how long he was going to lest against this guy.

"Now beast, meet you're end" Hakumen stood over ragna, and held his sword over ragna's head.

With last of ragna's strangth, he put it all in one fast powerful punch.

"Hell fang!" He punched in to hakumen's face so hard...his mask was finally cracked.

"!" Hakumen was shocked, this has never hapened before.

"Huff...huff...heh...maybe now i can see what's under that mask, you freak" Ragna smirkd and thought this was the end, but just befor he collapsed, hakumen's mask shattered...

"Jin...?" Ragna hit the ground and he went out like a light.

"...Nii-san..." Hakumen's red eye began to shed tears after so many years of thinking he could never cry again...


	14. Chapter 14 two of the same only one love

BLAZBLUE into sion's chronos: chapter.9 two of the same only one love

Nii-san...how could you kill tsubaki?"

"Jin, i didn't know sion would-"

"-Goodbye nii-san..."

"Jin!"

Ragna woke up from the dark dream...sweating as he panted, he soon realized that he was sitting on the grass, alive...he thought for sure that masked freak had killed him-

"That's right, that bastard had jin's face before i blacked out..."

Ragna got up, and looked around. He saw hakumen standing by a tree with his back facing him...leafs blew across as the wind carried them, the wind aslo carried hakumen's hair, as he looked at the sky with his own eyes...

"Ragna the bloodedge...you have awakened"

"Yeah...but why didn't you kill me?" When hakumen spoke, it reminded ragna of an older deeper voiced jin...

"Because...i lost the will to kill you, when you saw my face..."

"About that...why did you have jin's face you bastard!?" Ragna clenched his fists.

"Because...i am jin, dearest nii-san" Hakumen turned around. Ragna was shocked to see a red eyed, silver haired older jin, standing before him...but, there was something about THIS face, that made him really sad inside...why?  
Hakumen explained to ragna about the universe links. how one even could create a hole new world, cause the same thing to happen again in another...or be cut off to never exist elsewhere...

"Okay...so, if i fed tao in this world, another world would be made where i didn't?"

"Correct."

"And sion, cut off our world so that...me and jin- er...you...us..ugh- whatever. our love from ever effecting the other's?"

"Yes."

"But why?"

"That is something you must ask her yourself. my task is to lead you through the world of trails...even though you failed to beat me in our battle" Ragna crossed his arms cocking his head, trying to get a good look at hakumen's eyes

"Yeah, but you failed to kill me" Hakumen could only cures at his weak heart.

"...It would be best to hurry along, sion might not be able to keep me here for long."

"Sure thing, just lead the way" Ragna was still registering everything, but with a very inpatient and annoyed look, he followed hakumen who began to lead him down a hill that never seemed to be there when ragna was first wondering.

-  
The two continued to walk in a long and silent journey...ragna was annoyed with the silence but didn't really know what to say or what to ask, there was so much on his mind. but ragna finally found a simple enough question that hakumen would most likely be able to agree to answer.  
"What exactly is this trail thing testing me for?"

"You're worth in life, you're ability to survive in this world, to test you're heart, and to see if you're worth fighting."

"How annoying..." Ragna glared.

"Yes." Hakumen didn't even turn his head to ragna in all this time.

"Hey...you've been trying to kill me all this time, but...were you and you're me close at all? or was you and his lives the same as mine and jin's, but without falling in love"

"...that image was forever burned into my mind..."

"What image?"

"You and that girl...melting into that monster..." his fists clenched.

"..." Ragna could tell he must have meant nu, it's what his gut told him. "Sorry..." Was the only thing ragna could think to say after hearing hakumen's story.

"It is not in you're place to apologize

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"UGH, i can't take this silence anymore! when is the rest of the trail going to start!?" Ragna took both hands and scratched his head after digging his finger's into his own hair.

"Then answer me this, beast. what do you plan to say to jin kisaragi after what you had done to tsubaki yayoi?" He asked, but he almost sounded agree about tsubaki himself, witch makes sense after all.  
"I...what am i suppose to say? sorry i killed you're friend and let sion cripple and blind her!?" Ragna was clearly angry about what happened and blamed himself for it all.  
Hakumen didn't say anything after that, though. He left ragna to his thought's and all though he cursed his own heart for it. he was now feeling a bit jealous of jin for having a chance with ragna, but would rather kill himself than to EVER say that out loud or even admit it to anyone.

They reached a huge door in the middle of the grass lands, and halted. Ragna looked at the strange door that clearly gave of some kind of warning, while hakumen placed his palm on the door to unseal it. A sudden wave echoed through the air and shook ragna's heart, witch to him aback a bit.

"The hell was that!?"

"I unleashed the seal. you can now began that trail you wanted to so easily breeze through." Hakumen almost mocked ragna, as he could tell that ragna was a bit shocked of the wave earlier. in return, hakumen received a slight growl and glare from ragna, who didn't take too kindly of being mocked.

"You...!" Ragna snarled.

"Heh, let us depart now." Hakumen's almost chuckle surprised ragna, but almost made ragna happy inside, knowing that even with what's become of this jin. he is still able to laugh, and maybe even smile.

The door opened, and a gust of wind blew through, sending a shiver down ragna's spine. his heart beating a mile as they walked through the door, that seemed to lead into an endless black tunnel. Hakumen felt himself slip away for a moment, as his connection with sion slightly faded from within the door.

-

Jin stood in the middle of a grass field, frozen is a gentle layer of ices. He took in the information that rachel had given him quiet quickly compared to how ragna was just moment's ago.  
"I see...then take me to where i shall begin my next step through this trail" Jin huffed.  
"Very well, mr hero. but do follow well" A smile crept from her lips as this made jin glare, as though he knew she was insulting him in some way.

Ragna and jin both begin their trails, but with no idea what they will be facing...or when they will be facing each other. Jin was still upset over tsubaki, and ragna didn't have any idea on what to tell jin...or explain how he felt.


	15. Chapter 15 the true heart

**BLAZBLUE into sion's chronos: chapter.10 the true heart**

When ragna finally awoke from the darkness, the room was white and all around him, were other hims. His child self, his teen self, and his present self.

"What the hell is this!?" Ragna didn't know what to think. So many different versions of him himself all stood in the same room.

"Hakumen, where the hell are you!?" Ragna called out, looking around...after all, hakumen should very well stand out from all of them.

"Hakumen?" A ragna asked.

"Hakumen of the six heroes?"

"Hakumen….who's that?"

"Hakumen?" All ragna's began to take notice to all of each other, looking at ragna.

"The hell? Who are you!?"

"I'm ragna the bloodedge!"

"No, i'm ragna!"

"Who the hell do you think you are!?"

"The hell? You want some of this you ass!?"

"Shut up, all of you!" Ragna argued, as he couldn't understand why there were so many of him or why they were here...no, this must have something to do with the trail, but what was he to do here? The more they were all talking to each other, the more he realized they were all from other outcomes connected by the univers links.

"Hey, you." Ragna grab's the shoulder of one of them.

"What? You think your ragna too?" He replies.

"Look, just listen to me real quick"

"What?"

"What are the last memories you recall?"

"My last...memories? That's…." Just then, that ragna faded inside of ragna.

"What the- UGH! This feeling, this is his memory...that me..er, ragna. He was on his way talking with jubei…"

Ragna could feel the other ragna's memories as though they were his own...He decided to talk to the other's, but every time he did, he took on their memories.

"UGH! I keep hoping i'll figure this out...but...my head is throbbing, and just after talking to 10 of them...it's getting hard to know which memory is really my own…" Ragna looked at his hands, trying to keep his memories and thoughts straight...but as he said...he was starting to wonder which memories were truly his. Suddenly, all the other ragna's around him started to fade into him all on their own. He held his head.

"GAAAAAAAAAA! Dammit….!"

"Noel!? Tao wai- Nu!- Terumi!- Saya!-" So many memories playing in his head from the last moment's of each ragna's life, but each all being so different...sad, joyful, and hurtful...Ragna screamed in pain, unsure of what he was even doing anymore. This was where hakumen knew ragna needed him, to guide him through this...but he couldn't help ragna through this trail itself, but just to give him but a small helping hand.

"Ragna the bloodedge." Hakumen walks toward the hero in red, who holds his head in pain.

"H….Haku-" With ragna's hazy gaze, his eyes catch the sight of jin for a moment, and instinctively reaches out, forcing hakumen to halt.

"Ragna the bloodedge, that is who you are no matter the memories. What you are here to do now is what matters, what you fight for is what matters. Use these memories as they were your own, ragna the bloodedge."

"What...i…" Ragna lowers his head for a moment...he calmly allows the memories to come to him, and although he has many memories of other worlds of himself, he is able to find in own memories that he has lived through, and stands up straight.

"Right...these memories all belong to me, just means from other worlds, and right now...sion and jin need me to help stop that zero bastard!" Ragna clenched his fist. Hakumen was proud of ragna, just slightly….but he would never say it.

"You realized who you will always be, while understanding which memories you lived for yourself, and knowing what you must do...you have passed the first trial."

"I think i get it...so what exactly is the next one?"

"That i don't know, so prepare yourself dark one"

A staircase appears before them. Hakumen began to walk down it, forcing ragna to follow his lead, and tried to keep his mind clear as he had only recently taken on so many memories of himself just moments ago. /The staircase went of for a few minutes leading them downwards, but they finally came to a halt when they stopped at a red door.

"Dark one...be aware that not every trial is...dangerous." Ragna was almost lost forwards when he could have sworn he saw hakumen di inside.

"What the hell is behind this door…?" Ragna was almost scared if it could shake the hakumen.

Hakumen finally oppened the door, to a light yellow room, and a soft white floor. The walls were covered in with picture's that seemed to have been drawn by a child, and each one was a picture of ragna….and jin….Ragna's eyes widen to the sight and turns to see hakumen, quickly leaving through the door behind him.

"Hakumen wait!-"

"-Dark one, i shall wait for till the the end of the trial" And with that, hakumen exited the room….ragna then remembered that jin is hakumen, and all these picture's were clearly drawn by jin as a child...so that could only mean, hakumen was….EMBARRASSED!? R?/agna'/s attention was then quickly taken by the small blond child that tucked at ragna's jacke.

"Nii-san, you're late" The small boy complained.

"Huh? Jin…." Ragna looked at the small child, was appeared to be jin as a child...Ragna began to feel guilty looking at him, blaming himself for what happened all those years ago.

"Nii-san, play with me" Jin complained once more.

"Play with you, what the hell kind of trial is this…?" Ragna scratched the back of his head.

"Nii-san, i know you're a lot bigger now, but that doesn't mean i don't want to play with you, because you're my very special one of a kind nii-san" Jin smiled with small pibk blush in his cheeks. Ragna's eyes almost went wide, but quickly softened as a smile grew on his face and patted the small boy on the head.

"Hey, that means a lot...sorry to have made you wait so long, jin." Ragna smiled warmly at the boy, who welcomed ragna's big warm hand, enjoying every pat.

"Come on nii-san, let's play" Jin smiled, but was taken by surprise and began to laugh happily as he was carried up onto ragna's shoulders for a piggy back ride. Ragna held jin's small leg's, while jin held on to ragna's soft white hair. Jin would point to where ragna would take him. Jin showed ragna that their was more to the room, it was as though it was a small cabin in the middle of a forest. It was warm and happy here, like home.

Ragna would carry jin on his back, it was childish but ragna drew picture's with jin, jin showed ragna the flower garden out in the back, they played princess and the knight, and ragna even cooked them a meal in the small kitchen area. Most of all, ragna would wrap his big warm arms around his little brother protectively when jin was scared of the moon, or sad whenever he thought ragna would grow up too fast and leave him behind. Hakumen knew ragna was starting to drift from his goal, but he couldn't help but almost feel….jealous of it all. After walking such a hard path himself, deep down inside missed those happy days of him and ragna as children...and envied jin kisaragi for not only being able to stand by ragna without feeling the duty to kill him, even fell in love with him and became….lovers.

"What cursed thoughts are these…?" Hakumen gazed at his own hands and shook his head to rip away from such thoughts, and wondered if ragna would be able to get through this trial, after all, not every trial had to make ragna learn anything, could simply just be a challenge for ragna to overcome, even if it was as stupid as getting over how cute jin was as a child, or as difficult as learning to let go of the past and leaving child jin behind all alone….just like when he was taken away from ragna….this trial could mean anything for ragna to overcome.


	16. Chapter 16 in your hands

**BLAZBLUE INTO SION'S CHRONOS: Chapter 11 in your hands**

Jin was fast asleep after playing with ragna for so long, he lied on the soft floor with his head on Ragna's lap with a warm white blanket. Hakumen waited for ragna to get through this trial, but he was starting to wonder if ragna even remembered what he was doing, and if he had any right to advise ragna into what to do...though it was easy to guess that he couldn't.

"I remember watching jin and saya sleeping, and i would always keep watch over them, just in case someone tried to hurt them…" Ragna tiredly looked over his memories, organizing through all the extra ones that he had recently taken on.

Ragna lied down, and without thinking, closed his eyes…..

"Ragna the bloodedge, do not rest" Hakumen raised his voice, making sure ragna could hear him through the door, but sounded very serious.

"Now that you have passed through the door, you must never rest in this world, or you will never awaken from slumber again." Hakumen explained.

"Crap!" Ragna quickly sits up. "Now you tell me, and scared me half to death, making me think you were a ghost or something!" Ragna growled.

"Humph...do not blame me for your ignorant mind." Hakumen mocked smugly through the door.

"Tch!" Ragna glared at the door for a moment.

"Huh? Hey, now that i think about it. Why didn't you come in with me?" Ragna asked.

"..."

"Uh...you dead over there?"

"Cease your ignorant comments...i did not enter because this was your trial, not mine."

"But you seemed like you were in a hurry to leave" Ragna questioned Hakumen once more.

"You observe well, dark one..." Ragna knew that anyone would be able to tell apart Hakumen's strange behaviour, but could tell that hakumen must have obviously been embarrassed, now that he thought about it, because younger jin was hakumen as a child.

"Yeah, sure i do…"

"Have you realized you're trial?" Hakumen asked.

"Uh….." Ragna looked at the little sleeping jin, and patted his head.

"A-Almost, just got too..um…."

"...You're hopeless, i should have just killed you."

"Shut up!" Ragna growled, his cheeks a light pink color.

"You're hopeless. I do not understand why sion put her trust in you…" Hakumen scoffed.

"At least i wouldn't be embarrassed by my own kid self!" Ragna argued.

"!...Another word dark one, and i shall kill you where you stand."

"Bring it on, you bastard" Ragna accepted Hakumen's challenge

Both childishly arguing. Little jin awakens from the bickering and catches ragna's attention when he gently pulls on ragna's jacket, rubbing his eye sleepily.

"Huh? What is it Jin?" Ragna looked down at the little blond.

"Nii-san...are you leaving?" Ragan sat there for a moment before replying.

"Well...i have something real important to do…" Ragna gut tighten with guilt when the boy's gaze fell to the floor, slowly dropping his head.

"I see….so you plan to leave me again?"

"No." Ragna said sternly. "I'll not leaving you, i'm going on ahead to save you, to find you"

"Nii-san…thank you" He smiled kindly before the room was overcome by a bright white light. Ragna shielded his eyes, but when he uncovered them, little jin was gone and the hole room that he was just in was now the lower level of the NOL branch.

"I see you finally did it." Hakumen approached.

"Yeah, i guess so...and i feel a lot better now."

"Humph, being in high spirits is nothing to give high praise to."

"Man, are you always a stick in the mud?" Ragna complained.

"Such childish remarks from a newborn himself." Hakumen mocked.

"Says the hero who was captured like a baby by kokonoe" Ragna argued.

"Beast."

"Jackass"

"Bain of evil"

"Hero of asshole"

The two continued to argue, and argue…..and argue that is until they heard the footsteps of someone coming, and when they turned to see who it was...It was Ragna but, a girl!?

"What the f***!?" Ragna was sure that he was dead now.

"..." Hakumen could feel his eyes burning.

"The female ragna seemed to be in the same clothes, but the pants were tighter and her hair was a bit longer in the back, and her boobs were about Lichi's size.


	17. Chapter17 more and more jin

BLAZBLUE A change of fate into sion's chronos: chapter.17 More and more Jin

Ragna and Hakumen could not believe what they were seeing, not that they really had a choice since this was most likely another strange trial...which Ragna himself was beginning to wonder if any of these trials had any sort of meaning to them at all….

"Damn, He's already waking up!" She growled as the cauldron had already began to open, and appearing before her was was what Ragna thought would be Nu...But was a silver haired red eyed jin with a long braided ponytail, dressed just like Nu.

"What the hell!?" Ragna was blown away by what he saw...but was finding jin in nothing but a tight ass body jumpsuit with a metal plating covering his crotch to look pretty hot.

"I-Is that really jin?" He asked. "Er..i mean, you?" His cheeks flushed.

"Hmm...it would appear so." He replied.

"Hahaha, let's kill each other Nee-san~" Nu-Jin said crazily.

"Damn...forgive me jin..but i have to destroy you!" She drew her weapon, and the two began a heated battle, which is when Hakumen stated a realization.

"It also appears she and him can't see or hear us...and that i have oddly kept my gender"

"What the fuck? Why am i girl and not you! Tch! Whatever" Ragna complained.

"Stop complaining, and find the exit to this trial."

"Don't say it like it's easy you jackass" Ragna grumbled.

"HYAAA!" The female Ragna screamed, regaining the attention of the two. She had been stabbed through the waist with a large blade, joined together with Nu-jin.

"Hahahaha! Nee-san feels so hot inside~" His grin was crazy, full of lust.

"Damn…!" She grunted through her teeth before coughing out blood.

As the two both began to fall into the cauldron, Nu-jin sounded just like Nu as he talked about becoming one and destroying everything...But it was the female Ragna's last words that struck his attention.

"Heh...i hated this world anyway…" He painfully grinned in defeat.

"No…..No! Don't give up!" Ragna suddenly reacted, reaching for his female counterpart. Her eyes widen as if she could see him, hear him even as he took a hold of her hand tightly, pulling her up from the cliff. Nu-jin screamed before burning alone.

Hakumen watched his brother save himself in the same way that Noel had saved him originally before Jin had caused everything to collapse their world.

"Wha….who….who are?" She asked, as Ragna pulled her up.

"It doesn't matter who i am, there are people who will need you later on, so you can't give up!"

"..." She scanned him, seeing that someone he was a male version of her. But how?

"Trust me...i was just like you at one point...But people showed me i can't be that way anymore"

"I guess...i should thank you then…" She said.

"You can thank me later" He said with a smirk.

"Then i guess i'll be on my way...thank you" She said before fading away into light.

Ragna looked around to see everything else fade into light as well. He knew this must have been one of the trials.

Ragna suddenly found himself becoming sleepy, and soon was deep in a deep slumber. In his sleep, he floated in a dark space, and could hear the faint sounds of Sion's voice.

"Sion?" He called out, hearing his own voice echo in the darkness.

"Ragna, hurry….Zero is only getting stronger….and until you get here, i am unable to touch him"

"Sion, what is he doing!? You sound hurt…!"

"Hurry…."

"Sion!? Sion!" And just like that, Ragna opened his eyes to see the church burning down, as he watched his childhood self cut off Jin's right arm.

His eyes widened in horror, and then suddenly everything around him turned white, with flashes of him and Jin, going from scene to scene of every moment they had ever been through together. The good times, the bad times, and even the romantic times…

"What the hell is this….?" He muttered.

It took Ragna a moment before looking for Hakumen. "Hey bastard, you around!?" He called out.

"...Why is it i'm a bastard, and Jin isn't?" Hakumen huffed, revealing himself.

"Because, your a bastard and he's jin" Ragna simply said,

"...And this is why you're a monster i must kill"

"Both began glaring at each other like children once again.

"Anyway, why is this room showing all these moment's of me and Jin?" He asked.

"..." Hakumen took a moment to think of his response, as his eyes couldn't help but study the flashes of Ragna dominating Jin like a-

"Hey, i'm talking to you, you bastard" Ragna growled.

"...We must be near the end." He said, only sounding like he was half paying attention.

"What the hell is up with y- You fucking perverted bastard!" Ragna growled as his face was lit up when he realized what Hakumen had been eyeing.

"Says the one who shoved his-"

"Shut up you fucker!"

"Huh! It looks to me that you're the fucker"

"Oh that's it, right here, right now!" Ragna drew his blade, glaring at Hakumen.

"With pleasure." Hakumen drew his blade.

Both acting childishly again...Ragna didn't exactly see Hakumen as jin. But was still a bit bothered by his face….and sadden by the red eyes and silver hair...


	18. Chapter18 His truth

_**BLAZBLUE A change of fate into sion's chrono's: chapter.18 His truth**_

 _While the two were in the middle of arguing, a thought strangely came to Ragna's thought's. He wasn't sure why he thought of this. But it would make sense wouldn't it?_

 _"Hey masked bastard"_

 _"What is it now demon?"_

 _"I just thought of something..."_

 _"Really now?"_

 _"Yeah...You and Jin are the same right? So then...does that mean you love me too?" He asked._

 _"...You ask that even though you know i'm trying to kill you? You really are mindless filth."_

 _"Shut up! So do you?"_

 _"...Finish this trial already, i don't wish to be here all day, and if you want to see Jin kisaragi again, it would be wise to hurry this up."_

 _"Tch...i guess your right" Although Ragna knew Hakumen was right, he couldn't help but wish that Hakumen would have told him if he loved him or not...But what would he have done had he said yes?_

 _"What the hell am i suppose to do for this trial? All it is, is a bunch of video's going on about every moment me and Jin shared while keeping us locked in a white room." Ragna was annoyed as he sighed, scratching the back of his head._

 _"This is your trial, so you must know what to do somewhere inside of you, unless your that stupid."_

 _"Would you shut up you freak!?"_

 _The two only seemed to bicker and argue. Through this whole trial, the have done nothing but argue, even if it is only childish arguing. Ragna was aware of this, as he figured it was Hakumen's face that must have been bothering him, even so, to argue this much was just simply silly._

 _The truth was that, Hakumen had no choice but to be cold to Ragna...other whys it would only make it harder when he would kill him to prevent the black beast from reviving...Although, with what Sion had done to bring them to this newly created world, that wouldn't happen anymore...So then why was he still trying to kill him?_

* * *

"My my, you seem a almost better at this then your brother" Rachel said, mocking the broth of the blond that stood before her.

"Nii-san was always slower to learn then i was." Jin said just before glaring. "But just remember only i can insult him"

"Yes, yes. Now let's move on shall we...We have reached the end of your trial. Finish this and we will meet up with Sion and Zero" She said, taking a few steps ahead of Jin.

"Finally...I will take Zero down." Jin said in a low voice, clutching his sword tightly.

When the two entered through the door, everything around them was black like ink. Jin looked around just before realizing that he was now faced with the most difficult trial of all.

"Oh my..." Rachel couldn't believe it.

"Ha...It can't be...A BUNCH OF NII-SAN'S WITH RABBIT AND DOG EAR'S!" Jin trembled with delight as his cheeks burned a bright red color.

"This...is going to be a while.." Rachel sighed before sitting down and taking a sit of her tea.

"Hahaha, Nii-san!"

There were over 100 Ragna's running around with different rabbit and dog ear's, all fighting over Jin, wanting nothing but his attention.

"Nii-san, i can feel all of your love!~" Jin's clothing was slowly being ripped apart as he was most likely being "Attacked" by all the different Ragna's, and as for Rachel, she never opened her eyes, and clogged her ear's with her hand and Gii.

* * *

"Hahahaha! My poor sister, it look's like non of them will be able to save you, and they were so close too" Zero grinned, still unrevealed as he stayed a shadowy figure with glowing red eyes.

"Dear Nii-san..Ragna will stop you, he's more powerful then you think" Sion said, trapped within a black oozing cage.

"Now stay here. I plan to find my good friend Terumi and have him bring me Noel...and once i have her...i'll have her see you and make you part of your own stupid world so i can kill you"

"Zero...were you the one who gave Terumi the power to rebel against the 6 heroes?" She asked.

"Yes, because i think he and i have much of the same traits as people"

"I see..." She smiled a bit, not once losing her composure. "Because you left...i stayed and saw the truth that you will never know"

"Oh? And what might that be?"

"Ragna's truth..."

"...?"

"I'll show you once he get's here" She said, almost revealing pain in her eyes as she said so.

"I could never understand you sister...you always eyed that man..." And with that, Zero left Sion to rot alone in her cage.

"Ragna...your truth will save us all...even if it means betraying you..."


	19. Chapter19 so ends the trial

BLAZBLUE A CHANGE OF FATE: CHAPTER.19 So ends the trial

After Ragna and Hakumen finished bickering, they sat in silence for quite a while as Ragna was sitting down, lost in thought on how to get out, carefully looking over the room, his memories and what his gut was trying to tell him.

Hekuman stood in silence, waiting for Ragna to figure something out, getting lost in his own thoughts...Hekumen was getting so lost in his own thoughts that he started to reach a part of himself that he had long kept in the darkest part of his heart...He started to remember those young and naive thoughts of trying to kill Ragna in the loving idea of trying to save Ragna from turning into the beast and from the suffering of this world...He almost wanted to crack a smile when he thought about how foolish he was, being so blinded by love.

Just when Hakumen just starting to dig deep into himself, Ragna sat up and realized what was going on. everything showing on the screens is what was actually going on in his heart. After coming into contact with Jin as a child, all he his heart could think about was wanting to reunite with Jin again, which was clouding his mind and heart from the desire of reaching Zero and Sion.

"Shit, I've literally been blinded this whole time," Ragna said out loud, fisting his hands.

"..." Hakumen only stared, allowing the man to continue and finish his train of thought.

"Without thinking about it, my heart was clouded by the desire to see Jin, when I should be more focused to reach Zero and Sion"

"Humph...I guess you really do have a brain" Hakumen mocked. Ragna glared at those words but shoot it off as to try and focus his heart and mind. Ragna thought hard, trying to remember the sound of Sion's voice, wishing to stop Zero from destroying everything.

"Sion..." Ragna closes his eyes, trying to reach Sion, hoping if he's able to feel her, he can find the exit that leads towards her. The harder Ragna's thoughts were becoming, the images were changing from him and Jin to Sion and a large old and stone door appeared before them.

"...This door...it must be the exit" Hakumen said as he scanned the door that had just appeared.

"Did I do it then? Did I pass the final trial?" Ragna asked, approaching the door.

"I believe so...All it took was for you to pass...was let Jin Kisaragi be...of lower value then what needs to be top priority "

"Don't say it like that you asshole! You make it sound like I don't care about him or something" Ragna growled.

"...Let's go through already" Hakumen said. Ragna nodded and put his hand to the door, pushing it open. The door revealed a darkness that seen showed them the way to Sion's prison.

"Sion!" Ragna said, not only relieved to get out but worried about why Sion of all people was in a cage.

"Ragna" Sion replied as if she weren't even in a cage.

"Sion, where's Zero!?" Ragna asked.

"Oh, why dear Nii-san left to reunite with Terumi," She said, a bit pleased by the shocked and angry expression on Ragna's face.

"Damnit!" Ragna tightly fisted his hands.

"..." While Ragna was feeling like maybe he was too late, Hakumen couldn't help but notice Sion's lack of concern for any of this. Sion, however, was well aware that Hakumen was on to her and almost gave him a look like she would explain to him later.

"So what am I suppose to do if he's already got in contact with Terumi!?" Ragna asked, frustrated and losing his focus as his heartbeat began to quicken when the fearful thought of having watch Terumi and Zero destroy everything.

"First you should know what you're dealing with, Ragna..." Sion said, catching his attention.

"What do you mean?"

"You know he's my brother and that together we were the watchers of the worlds"

"Yeah, I got that part, but what else?" He asked.

"We are the children of BLAZBLUE to watch and maintain the worlds in order to find the perfect Ragna to end the mindless nightmare for *Her*"

"..." Ragna didn't know what to say but somehow...it almost seemed fitting when thinking about it. Hakumen however almost already seemed well aware of this.

"For now Ragna the bloodedge, fight Zero and Terumi...and once he's weakened I will show you how to finish them off...believe in me" Sion almost seemed to show pain as she spoke those words as though the thought of telling him...would end his life.

"Sion..."

"Ragna...I wanted things to end well...but there is only one way to stop Zero from destroying everything..." Before Sion could speak anymore, a loud, familiar and earsplitting laughter could be heard from Terumi as the voice of Zero echoed over him. When Ragna quickly looked over to see the asshole, he was shocked to see the beast that they had become. A large 8 headed dragon made of some sort of black and white mass with green ooze spilling from it from where Oroborous seemed to come of the beast, surrounding it in a protective manner. Whenever the beast would move, it was almost like you could still see the last frame of his movement well after he moved for just a moment.

"Kyahahahahahaha! I am the Ultimate void Zerumi!" He cried before sending Oroborous to attack. Ragna and Hakumen quickly dodge the attack.

"You bastard!" Ragna than charged at the beast but quickly realized that once he was closer to the beast, his movements had become slower but everything else was moving at a much faster rate than before.

"T-The hell is this!?"

"A time field must be emitting from his body, as he has powers from Zero to control space and time," Hakumen says, quickly dodging incoming attacks.

"NOW DIE!" Zerumi whips his tail and smashes Ragna to the wall of the room, sending Oroborous to deal a finishing blow when a huge thick tower of ice protects Ragna, shattering only to deflect the second attack headed for Ragna.

"J-Jin!?" Ragna called out and looked to see Jin standing in front of Sion's cage...but his clothes look like they've been through hell and back.

"Humph...Only I can lay a hand on Nii-san you arrogant piece of trash" Jin glares at Zerumi and doesn't even notice the look he was getting from Ragna.

"Jin...Baka" Ragna grunted before getting up.

"..." For some reason, Hakumen didn't want to know what happened to Jin's clothes. Quickly he realized the vampire standing beside him and greeted her with a simple stare that said "Your just as annoying as my younger self"

"My, my. Mr. Hero took his time with that last trial" Rachel said as she began to make her way over to Sion, glancing at Hakumen to follow. Ragna and Jin were quickly fighting side by side against Zerumi.

"Hakumen...Rachel...I need you two to do me one last favor" She said with a smile"

"I take it this has to do with what you were talking to dark one before?" Hakumen asked and not once did his expression change.

"Why yes, it is," Sion said with a smile.

"Ragna...This is about the last memory you hid from him" Rachel spoke with a sorrowful look on her face.

"Of course, or he might not have agreed with me," She said with a slight purse of her lips.

"..." With just closing his eyes Hakumen could feel all of the knowledge of Sion's plan, almost feeling her power flow through him.

"..." Rachel did the same and almost found it to be...warm.

"Rachel...you will break the time field around Zerumi and Hakumen, you will have to be the one to stop Terumi from moving to give Ragna and Jin enough time to finish him off and slip Nii-san and Terumi apart" Sion explained, giving them a light dose of her powers to aid them.

* * *

"Inferno devider!"

"Fubuki!"

Both sending effortless attacks towards Zerumi. Zerumi slashes, stomps, stabs, cuts, and smashed the two. Both refusing to fall or stay down. Just as it started to truly seem hopeless for Jin and Ragna, Rachel stood in front of the two and stared Zerumi down.

"Rachel...?" Ragna questioned as he eyed the vampire with a weak gaze of his eyes.

"Ragna, Jin...stay down like good little boys and let the grown ups handle this" Rachel said in her usual manner and floated into the air with her wings wide open.

"Eh, the vampire bitch?" Zerumi questioned, looking down on her like a worthless piece of trash with nothing but scum on its back.

"Humph, let's see how long you can keep that big mouth of yours talking after a punish you" Rachel then lit up as a black and white lightning crashed down and surrounded Zerumi.

"What the hell!?" Quickly realizing his time field had stopped, he quickly started an attack towards Rachel. "You bitch!"

"Rachel!" Ragna cried out but before he could do anything, Hakumen had quickly taken action and deflected the attack, defending Rachel.

"..." Jin stood in place, trying to figure out Hakumen's plan.

"Dark one...leave this to us for a moment.

"...Yeah" Ragna nodded and stood beside Jin.

"Come you cursed beast, meet your end!" Hakumen cried out before charging at the beast. Rachel almost seemed to be strained by keeping the lightning up and Hakumen although was fighting, almost seemed like he was looking for the right moment...to be hit.

For some reason, watching Hakumen fight alone against such a monster...stuck fear in his heart, his heartbeat began to quicken and tightly took a hold of Jin's hand, holding it tightly, feeling the gentle rubbing of Jin's thumb on the top of his hand slowly soothe him a bit.

"Nii-san..." Jin whispered, concerned for Ragna.

"N...Now, hurry" Rachel said, gasping for air as she was quickly feeling herself losing power.

"Right..." Hakumen murmured before giving a final slash.

"DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE!" Zerumi finally opens up a hidden mouth on his chest, extending out a demonic hand of what might be Zero, stabbing Hakumen right in the chest. Ragna's eyes widen in horror. "JIIIIIIIIN!"

Finally hearing Ragna call him and see him as the little brother he once was, Hekumen smiled and shed a light stream of tears before being pulled in to Zerumi's body. Rachel than fell from the sky with no energy left and was also quickly eaten by the beast.

"RACHEL!" Ragna couldn't believe what had just happened. Rage burning inside of him, the sight of losing Hakumen...Jin and even Rachel to that beast. His left eye began to glow a bright burning red as he clenched his teeth together hard into a growl.

Nii-san, the time field around him is still gone" Jin said, suggesting that they would still be able to fight him without being slowed down.

"Right, let's get this bastard!" Ragna growled.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOT: Hey, sorry this took too long to come and also I apologize if it seemed rushed. I'm trying to get it out the best I can (Since I've been really into Emil X Richter these days...) Anyway, I hope this is good and let me know how this chapter went.


End file.
